The Road Less Traveled
by awesomeconji1
Summary: Beaten by the villagers and neglected by his parents. Will Naruto go down the path of darkness and end humanity or will he forgive and forget? NarutoxfemKyuubixharem. Incest involved and there will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again to the people that have read this before. I apologize for the last time I published this. I had put my real name for Naruto's because I originally wasn't going to share this story. When I did publish this I had made sure to put Naruto's name back in. But it reverted my changes and it put my name in instead. Some people got mad at me for that. Not my fault guys sorry.**

**Also, I'd like to say beforehand if you haven't watched or read Naruto then do that. I left out descriptions of people because people that read these stories usually have already watched/read Naruto. My few OC's I made I left up to your imagination for what they look like since I feel I like to think up a description for a character rather than be given one. And there will only be time skips in the beginning because it's just to show his skills and what not before the good part of the story.**

**"Kyuubi"**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Element: Name of it

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Konohagakure, a village of hypocrisy. The village was built for peace and the Hokage rants about family love. All of it is complete bullshit. For the past few years I've been tortured and beaten in this town more times than I can count. The reason being is that five years ago the Kyuubi no Kyoko attacked. Nobody cared why, or how it got here, just how to fend off the beast. Well the Hokage fought it and sealed the beast inside of his newborn twins. Their names were Ashika and Naruto. The chakra was sealed into Ashika and the soul was sealed into Naruto.

The parents, Minato and Kushina began training Ashika at age five so she could utilize the powers of the demon, while the son had to watch as his sister was loved more. But the child already knew this would happen so he began training at age four, making sure to always sneak into the library and read on books about chakra. For the first few years Naruto had tried everything in his power to get his parents to notice him but it was to no avail. They would either ignore him or say they were busy and to tell them later. So by age four he gave up and began training himself. This story is about that boy named Naruto. I am that boy.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Four in the morning. Sucks to wake up early but it's needed for my training. I got dressed, gathered my equipment and left quietly, hoping not to wake anybody up. Then I made it to training ground 44. The only place I feel at home. Nobody goes here because it's in the middle of the forest of death. Nobody except one. Her name is Anko and she's one of the very few people I can trust. We met during one day of my training and she gave me a few tips. Every once in a while we see each other training here and we talk about our current lives. Which suck since she's the old apprentice of a traitor named Orochimaru, while I'm supposedly the Kyuubi. If we meet in the village we act like we don't know each other as to not bring unnecessary trouble.

Today I've decided to do a self evaluation on my skills. Let's start with Ninjutsu, as of right not I'm low jonin. Taijutsu I'm high chunin. Kenjutsu I'd be mid chunin. Genjutsu would be low chunin right now, god it's horrible. Lastly fuinjutsu, my easiest to learn. I'd say I'm high jonin right now with it. Due to me being an Uzumaki it comes naturally to me. With all that I'd say I'm about high chunin, maybe low jonin. Nobody would've ever thought I'd get this good. My parents think I don't even know what chakra is right now since they haven't done a thing for me. The villagers think I still can't do anything since I don't fight back when they beat me.

There is a reason for that though. The beautiful element of surprise. One day when I wipe out this village from the inside they'll never suspect a thing since a nobody like me can't do shit. I opened up a scroll and whispered, "Kai." A cloud of smoke appeared, followed by a set of more scrolls. I'll usually visit clan compounds and copy their scrolls. I like to consider it a fair exchange for them beating me. I picked one and started studying it. This could be useful. It has a lot of information about manipulating wood. That shouldn't be hard since I could manipulated all the elements and I'm a relative of the Senju. Well I shouldn't say all. Earth is still a tad bit difficult. My mom is an Uzumaki, which gives me water. My dad is Namikaze, which gives me wind. My distant relatives are Senju and Uchiha, which give me earth, water, and fire. Lastly, lightning is my own element.

I have three summoning contracts. Leviathan, Dinosaurs, and Phoenixes. If my parents knew about this they'd probably ask me to join them in the training. Ha! Like I'd join those retards in their training. What could they possible teach me that I don't already know? I've learned my mother's chakra chains successfully. People make it out to be so hard but if you have the genetics you learn how to do it on accident. My father's Hiraishin was a bitch but I got that one down. The Rasengan was pathetic and took me roughly 3 days to do thanks to all my shadow clones. I've started doing variations of the rasengan of each element. So far I've only done wind and lightning. I'm currently working on the fire Rasengan. Sub elements that I know are only two, Storm and Blaze. Not many people know about Blaze except for the fact that it's done by combining lightning and fire.

I created two thousand shadow clones and had them work on wood, fire rasengan, chakra manipulation, earth jutsu, and blacksmithing. It's very nice to be your own blacksmith in a village where everyone hates you. Throughout the day I switched what my shadow clones did periodically and ate some lunch. By the end of the day I released my shadow clones group by group, as to not give me a searing headache. A couple clones could sprout a sapling. Sweet let's try it out. I put my hands on the ground and started manipulating earth and water. Before I knew it a tree, a little under my height, grew and looked really healthy.

I smiled at my handiwork and sealed everything back up. Not feeling like getting tortured today, I kept to the shadows and made my way home. When I got there, they were having dinner. None of them looked the least bit like they had looked for me to tell me. Putting up my facade I walked to the table and sat down. "Good afternoon guys." I said cheerfully. Makes me want to throw up every time I talk to them like this. But in the end it'll be worth it. Kushina and Minato, hell no I'm not going to call them my parents, just nodded in my direction. My sister said, "Hello Naruto. Where were you today?" This is unusual. Nobody ever cares where I've been.

"You know me! I've been a little bit of here, there and everywhere!" I replied waving my arms to prove my point. She giggled a little and went back to eating. Choosing to eat over talking to these disgusting creatures, I dug into my bowl swiftly and neatly. God I hate ramen. But Kushina makes it a lot knowing Ashika loves it. I also know for a fact she thinks that I like it as well since I've never complained. Bitch wouldn't know my likes if I told her ten times. When I was done eating I cleaned my dishes and went up to my room. Closing the door, I sat down and meditated.

Looking through the halls I could tell I was in my mind. Walking a little I found what I was looking for. The kyuubi. The demon everyone thinks that I am. Nobody thought it would gain it's power back after a few years. So now I've got the spirit and power. Not wanting to wake her up I walked to her cage and laid down on the side of her. Yes she's a her. Very shy but I'll get her to open up one of these days. I fell asleep to her purring from my soft, methodical rubbing.

* * *

**Five years later**

I was getting ready for the academy when I heard knocking on the door. What the hell do they want? "Coming." I said in my usual fake tone. When I opened it my sister was at the door fidgeting with her feet. "Mom and dad want to talk to you about something." She said and walked downstairs. Recently she is constantly nervous around me, why is that? Did she see through my facade. No, if that was the case my parents would know. How odd. When I was done sealing things into seals on my arms I brought my sleeves down and made my way downstairs where my parents were. My sister looked really happy while my parents seemed to be smiling at me. I'm kinda creeped out right now. Are they going to rape me or something?

Then what popped out of Kushina's mouth made me oh in realization. "Naruto we've decided that since you'll be joining the academy now we will train you." It took a moment for that to sink in. Then when it did I bursted out laughing. My parents looked confused and my sister was happy, thinking I was happy I'm finally getting trained. I looked up at them and wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes. Then I dropped my facade and stared at them hollowly. All three of them cringed and had to take a step back from me as I leaked out a little bit of killing intent. "Why are you training me now?" I asked cold, calm, and calculatively. They took a moment to register my question then Minato answered, "We thought you might like to train with us. We know you used to beg us to train you all the time so we decided to let you."

Now my face took on one of minor annoyance. "Let me? Let me train with you? I would've said yes years ago back when I thought I still had a chance at being part of the family. But I'm not that naive anymore. I know for a fact you two are only asking me because Ashika wanted me to. One more word out of your disgusting mouths about training with me and I'll probably puke. Don't try and take pity on me ever again." With those parting words I walked out of the house and shunshined before they could say something to me.

Tears were pouring out of Kushina's eyes when she said, "Minato we've abandoned him. What have we done?" Minato wrapped her in a hug with a few tears down his face saying, "We will get him back into the family I promise you." Ashika was sitting on the ground mumbling things about how she never knew her brother felt this way. That maybe she should've tried talking to him more than she did. That she loved him and would try to be closer to him.

* * *

When I arrived at school I was instantly disappointed. All the children here looked like they didn't even know what chakra was. Though some of them were heir to head clans in the village. We've got the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Abarame. The Uchiha isn't head of his clan but he's runner up. Same thing I guess. The class started and there was no sign of my sister. Why is she so late? About five minutes into a boring lecture on the history of the hokages she walked in all red eyed and frowning. She must of been crying after my announcement. I only meant for Kushina and Minato to feel bad not her. In my eyes she's done nothing wrong.

The teacher, Iruka, waved her off saying it was fine since she was the hero of the village. I fucking hate that. She didn't do one thing to make her a hero. If we're counting a newborn getting a beasts chakra sealed into you then yes she did, but I also got half of the Kyuubi. She sat down a little bit away from me, not wanting to make eye contact. Then the Inuzuka heir, Kiba, said, "Why the hell are you crying? Sad mom and dad didn't get to come with you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Who the fuck does he think he is? I may not like my sister that much but I hate people that make fun of others without knowing what's going on. I popped a henged shadow clone into my hand in the form of a senbon. Then I subtly threw it at him, grazing his nose and making him bleed. Before anyone could see the senbon I got rid of the shadow clone.

Kiba looked around the room trying to find out who threw it before his eyes landed on me. I stared through his soul with my lifeless eyes and smiled sinisterly. He started sweating and ran into a different seat, making the teacher yell at him. I turned to the teacher with my emotionless face before my sister could look at me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her staring at me gratefully with a small blush on her cheeks. Why is she blushing? Before I could think about it, one of my clones I sent to train in the forest dispersed. Inwardly I was smiling up a storm. He/I finished the sub element I've been working on for a few months now. Eclipse.

It's a mixture of wind and earth. The name was pretty catchy so I thought I'd call it that. When the day was over I quickly went to leave when my sister stopped me. I looked down at her and she started fidgeting with her feet. "Thank you for stopping him." She said and hugged me. I froze at the contact. I've never gotten a hug before. This is strange. Why do people even hold each other to show affection? She let go and was sporting a huge blush. Then she ran out of the classroom towards a few girls I figured she was friends with before we were enrolled into the academy.

* * *

I activated my camouflage jutsu that Jaraiya of the Sannin invented and made my way to a tailor. This guy is another I trusted with my life. He has never once hurt me and turned me down so I've stuck with him for as long as I can remember. "Hey Naruto how are you today?" He asked me happily. I waved at him with my normal face on, which would be emotionless. He grinned and said, "Finally dropped the happy act did yah? I'm glad. It was beginning to scare me how unlike you it was." I merely nodded to him and said, "I'm actually happy today. I get to act normally for once in my life. But this morning my parents actually wanted to train me." He looked at me for a second searching for a lie then he frowned. He hates my parents just like I do after I told him of everything they've done for me. Which is nothing.

"Your sister?" He asked and I nodded. Then he snorted and said, "Well whatever. I just hope they end up seeing how horrible they fucked up." When I was done talking to him I left but not before saying, "See you again Hakuko!" He just waved back to me and began working again. Making my way to my house in my henge I decided to get there quicker and used my hiraishin seal I had placed in my bathroom. If it was in my bedroom they could have kept the door open or something and I would be a sitting duck to their questions of all my secret training. Deciding I had enough for one day, I meditated and went into my mind.

* * *

The Kyuubi was cleaning herself when I walked in. She didn't notice me until I snuck up behind her and shocked her with a little lightning. She eeped and turned around, only to look at me with those shy eyes. I sighed and said, "Kyuubi I want to know your real name. I know Kyuubi isn't it so please tell me." She had a look of surprise before it settled into one of acceptance. "My name is Veronica." She said no quieter than a whisper. I smiled a genuine smile and started petting her. She let out a happy purr but didn't say another word. I was content with making her feel good until I felt someone walk into my room. Fuck whoever it is! I finally learned her name. "I'll be back Veronica." I said softly and she nodded gently in my direction.

When I opened my eyes Kushina was staring at me. She jumped back, not expecting me to open my eyes. "Naruto I want to teach you the Uzumaki chains. Will you please let me teach you?" She said desperately. Without showing emotion, I brought out a chain from both hands and pushed her out of my room. Her look of shock turned to one of sadness when I shut the door on her. Damn woman doesn't know anything about me. I closed my eyes and meditated to go back into my mindscape.

* * *

**A year later**

I have recently been sending a shadow clone to my school in place of me. I already learned all that shit at the age of four. Today felt off though. Like something big was going to happen. I left the forest of death to see if I could find whatever it was that was making me feel nervous, but happy. Scanning the village, I noticed two chakras in the woods a few miles out fighting. Running as quick as I could, which was really quick thanks to the gravity seals I've had on, it only took me a few minutes to arrive. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting at all. Danzo, an advisor for Minato, was fighting the top Uchiha. A thought planned into my head as I watched the battle from afar. When the Uchiha was fatally wounded, I jumped into action.

Kicking Danzo straight to the face with a wind enhanced kick, he was sent flying through multiple trees. Looking down towards the Uchiha I asked, "You okay? I got here as quick as I could." With as much worry as I could show. He shook his head no and said, "I don't have much time. I want you to take my eyes to Itachi Uchiha. He needs them." Then his eyes closed and he died. I quickly and carefully put his eyes into a jar, filled with a liquid that will keep them fresh and alive. Before Danzo could come back I hiraishined home. I took my potted plant and used wood release on it. Putting the eyes inside of the mini tree, I made sure to put a bit of my DNA into them, fusing them with Hashirama's DNA. Then I painfully transplanted them with my own.

* * *

**Two years later**

It was time for the test to become a genin. I've thought about it carefully and the more I did I realized something. If I do as bad as I can, while passing, I'll be put with the best in the class. Unfortunately that would be Ashika. Well I guess it'll be fine seeing as how she has tried to get closer to me over the years. Unfortunately for her there is no room in my heart for her. Which reminds me I got Veronica to open up to me finally. She's the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes upon when she takes human form. She's taken to calling me her dad. For some reason I don't mind though. She was so happy when I told her I would be her dad she jumped on me and started hugging me to death. Which was easy for her since she's a demon lord. In demon years she's only eight years old. No wonder she was so shy around me. Now back to the genin exam.

The first part was written. Which couldn't of been any easier. Unfortunately for my plan to work I had to purposefully get low grades. Second was the kunai and shuriken throwing. I made sure to get the lowest possible passing score which was 500/1000. Everyone laughed at me when I did but I was laughing at them on the inside. They don't know they're all going to die by my hands. When it came to the ninjutsu section Veronica was cheering me on to do all my ninjutsu I know. I laughed and told her I don't want to destroy the leaf village yet. She puffed her cheeks up and pouted. So cute. So I stuck to doing the minimum of 1. Just an average wind jutsu a lot of people know.

Third was taijutsu. I had to fight one on one against Kiba. That was the funniest spar I've ever had. He kept trying to punch me with a horrible stance. I purposefully took a few hits and acted like I punched him hard on accident, leaving him unconscious. Then we had the three basic jutsu's to do. I only had to substitute, make a regular clone, and henge. Afterwards, I grabbed my headband and sat down. I could of made subelement clones, substituted with multiple people, and henged thousands of clones. The academy is a joke and a disgrace to the ninja world. When class was over Iruka said, "Alright class come tomorrow and we'll discuss what teams you're on."

When I was leaving one of the teachers, Mizuki stopped me. I already know what your planning little fox hunter. "Hey Naruto. I have a little bit of extra credit for you that will make you stronger." He said. Putting on my old mask I jumped up and down saying, "I'm gonna be the best." He gave a dark chuckle and said, "Tonight at 10 I want you to sneak into the Hokage tower while your dad's out and take the forbidden scroll. It'll be under a wooden floor board underneath his desk." I gasped and asked, "Can I do that? Are you sure it's okay?" He nodded. I thanked him and made my way home. Retarded Mizuki. Don't think you can have secret conferences in the forest of death without my knowing. The forest is the home of the fox.

* * *

Later that night I used Kamui to get into the Hokage tower. Yes I fully matured my sharingan. It seems I was somehow a distant relative of Shusui and I obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. When I entered I checked where he said it would be and found the scroll. Quickly I opened it and copied every single jutsu with my sharingan, remembering how to do them. There was one thing that really caught my eye though. It talked about chaos release. All five of the elements combined. That'll take a long time to do. I need to finish all of my subelements before I even think about trying to do that.

I used Kamui to leave into the forest and found where Mizuki's accomplice would be. He got into a fighting stance and asked, "Who are you and why do you have the forbidden scroll?" I put the scroll down and chuckled darkly. "Did you honestly believe the Kyuubi wouldn't know what goes on in his own forest?" Then my eyes turned red with a slit pupil. I made sure to put a silencing barrier around us before trying out my new jutsu. Making a few hand signs quicker than most can follow I said, "Eclipse: Turbulent Winds!" The air picked up around him and rocks started forming in the air, cutting him up slowly and painfully.

After I was through with him I sensed Mizuki coming. Putting a genjutsu around the area, I sunk into a tree thanks to my wood affinity. When he came, he looked around trying to find the guy that was waiting for him. I made a few Uzumaki chains that went underground and waited for the opportune time to strike. When he went to leave I brought them up, going through his feet and effectively rooting him in place. Stepping through the tree I greeted him with a hearty hello. "Mizuki sensei nice to see you!" He scowled. "Give me the damn scroll you demon."

I uncast the genjutsu and his eyes widened upon seeing his acquaintance dead. "I'm sorry, were you guys fucking? I should of asked him that before I killed him." Mizuki tried to lunge towards me but it only made the chains cut through more of his feet. "How the hell did you kill him? I thought you were the dumb one of this class year." That made me break out into fits of laughter. Finally calming down I said, "Lying and deceiving people are ninjas greatest allies. But I'll tell you what I did to him. I used Eclipse release." Mizuki interrupted and said, "There's no such thing! Quit lying you piece of shit." I shook my head in disappointment. My hands raised and the chains went through both of his hands as well. "There is too. I made up a new subelement. Along with a second I made up but I'd like to use that on a worthier foe." He started trembling in fear.

It only brought a smile to my face seeing his cowering form. "Allow me to show you. Eclipse: Demolishing earth!" He could do nothing but scream as my wind sliced him up and dirt clumped into his wounds. That is truly a horrific attack. I could feel Veronica watching happily and with a little bit of lust? 'Veronica honey, are you hitting that age where the birds and the bees-' She quickly cut me off **'Yes dad okay! It's bloodlust I can't help it! Leave me alone!' **That brought a teasing smile to my lips. 'I could help you with that you know.' Her blushing and sputtering nonsense told me all I needed to know. I teleported back home to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Minato and a group of anbu arrived at the scene of the deaths a few minutes after Naruto left. "Who the hell did this? Whoever did is dangerous and had some powerful jutsu." Said a dog masked anbu. Minato shook his head. "It seems Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll and leave with this man. But somebody stopped him." He went to pick up the forbidden scroll and noticed a note sticking out of it. His eyes bulged out of his head after he read it.

**"Hello Hokage! This is the greatest ninja of all time! I go by the name of omniscience, because I'm everywhere and nowhere. I'd love to fight you but that can wait another day. Stopped these shits before they could do anything. You're very welcome! Though I did copy down everything in that scroll. Sorry? Well, gotta get back to saving the world by killing all the humans. Have fun burning in hell :D" **Is this guy serious? He acts like a child but I've never seen this type of jutsu. I should take the bodies back to analysis to see if they can shed some light on this guy. "Anbu search the area for the culprit." They all chorused a yes sir, before they left to do their respective jobs. "This job involves too much work." Minato complained before hiraishining himself and the body to the research department.

* * *

**Just a quick heads up, I've already got the story done. It's not going to be hundreds of thousands of words. It's still a good story but I hate putting so much descriptions and what not in it takes up half of the story. A new chapter will be out every day. See yah tomorrow and have a happy belated halloween! :B -vampire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again everybody! Here's the new chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I arrived home the first thing I did was meditate on my bed. Hehe, I'm going to find out what's up with little Veronica. Looking around I realized I was in the new mindscape I made for her. Lush fields and a beautiful country house. Making my way into the country house I noticed Veronica sitting on the couch looking at me. **"Yes father?"** She asked childlike. I walked onto the couch and sat down by her. She rested her head on my lap. "Veronica you need to tell me what's been going on.' I said while stroking her hair. "You know I'm a good judge of emotions so after I said I could help you with your lust, you never denied me."

Her form froze completely on the couch. She turned to look at me and said, **"I... I do love you. But I know you'd never accept me because I look like I'm eight in human form. And I called you father because I figured that was the only love I'd ever get from you." **Her eyes started watering and I quickly wiped her tears away. Our eyes met for the briefest of seconds, before my mouth went onto hers. For a few seconds she didn't do anything until the surprise went away and she kissed me back. My hands were roaming her back while her's were running through my hair. Then I heard the door knock. We pulled away from each other panting. "Always at the worst times." I said while laughing humorlessly. She smiled and pecked me on the lips. **"While you're sleeping tonight you can come in here. I didn't mention it earlier because I was either too shy or I was afraid you'd figure out I liked you. Also I do have an adult form but I wanted to see if you would still love me in this one."**

I kissed her forehead before leaving the mindscape. Opening my eyes, I took notice of Minato standing there. My face went from euphoria to emotionless in less then a second. "Naruto, I've been meaning to teach you the rasengan. Maybe while you do that I can try and learn to add an element to it and I'll teach you that too." He seemed proud of those words. Veronica said, **"Show him all of the elemental rasengans! Show that fucker!" **She must of realized she cursed because she quickly apologized. In my mind I gave her a mental hit on the back of the head. 'No swearing!'

"The only thing you guys have tried to get to know me better is by training. How do you know I haven't already finished the rasengan? I did the Uzumaki chains on my own." I said nonchalantly, staring him down. His reaction was quite amusing. It went from one of sadness to surprise. Then he said, "If that's the case you could be the new Itachi Uchiha.' Inside, Veronica and I were laughing our asses off. If that was the case then the eyes I have in were meant for me. "Is there anything else you've been training in?" He asked curiously. How I wanted to respond was by hitting him with the same jutsu used on Mizuki. But I don't want to spoil my fun yet. "Do you honestly care?" I asked coldly. His face contorted to deep sadness. Then I did a seal less wind jutsu and closed the door on him.

I made my way back into my mind and found Veronica waiting for me on the couch. She was in her adult form, which in my opinion, was ten times better than her kid version. "How impatient." I said and chuckled. She hmphed, moving her head sideways. "For punishment on swearing earlier. I'm going to do whatever I want to you while you can't do a single thing back to me." Her head snapped in my direction quicker than a Hiraishin. "That's not fair." She whined. Nodding my head sagely, I pictured cuffs around her hands and feet. She squirmed around until my hand found it's way to the side of her face. Pulling the face in the direction of mine, I started kissing around her mouth. She looked annoyed but aroused. Just what I was going for.

Five minutes of kissing places on her body, I came back up to her lips. We lip locked a little until her tongue brushed up against my lips. Smiling, I opened my mouth for her, letting her invade and get as much of me as she wanted. For the rest of the night we either made out, or fell asleep on the couch, holding each other closely together.

* * *

I woke up when somebody knocked on my door. I'm not that great of a person to talk to so fucking leave me alone. "Naruto it's me.' Said Kushina. "You get your teams today and it starts in five minutes." She opened the door to talk to me and I noticed a little bit of drool come off her lips. My eyebrow rose in confusion until I followed her eyes. They were looking at my bare chest. I brought up a chain and wagged it in front of her face. "Hey pervert if you're done staring at me I'd appreciate it if you could leave so I could get dressed." I said annoyed. She shook her head, blushed and wiped the drool off of her mouth before saying, "I can bring you there so you can arrive on time." I gave her a warning glare that she immediately backed up to. "I won't allow you to rape me!" I said angrily. She blushed a bright red and quickly shook her head no.

"Of course I wouldn't do that! Now there's only four minutes left so the only way to get there is shunshine." Rolling my eyes, I activated one of the invisible seals on my arm and I had my shinobi clothes on. Her jaw dropped. "Do you honestly think I was just sitting around watching you two train Ashika? Don't think for a second I didn't train on my own. Of course I learned to take care of myself. Come on, let's go." Her eyes started watering. She reached her hand out to touch my shoulder and we disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

When we arrived at the academy she brushed the tears out of her eyes and I made my way to the classroom. Opening it I noticed Ashika staring intently at me. Making my way to my usual seat, I sat down. It was the end table of Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. They're both extremely quiet so when I asked them if they wanted to sit next to each other so we can enjoy sleeping, they instantly agreed. I looked out of the corner of my eye and she was still staring at me. Deciding to humor myself I turned straight towards her. Making her fumble and turn bright red. Veronica and I shared another good laugh together. Then I heard, **"Naruto the way she's looking at you indicates that she loves you. More than a brother. I swear if you two get together I'll never talk to you again."**

My eyes grew a softness to them and I thought, 'Veronica I'll never love another girl over you. The only person I need in this world is you.' Through our connection I felt her blush and get slightly aroused. 'I'll make sure to come in there tonight so we can cure the problem of your so called 'Bloodlust.' " She turned even more red and quickly cut off the connection between us. Man she's fun to mess with. Then the teacher gave a speech about how important it is that we're all safe and blah blah blah. Jesus he definitely wrote this down before he came here.

"For the team placements they are Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma. Next up is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai. Then there's Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. Your sensei will be Kakashi.' How I loathe that man. He was the supposed apprentice of Minato. He was another of those that solely focused on Ashika, thinking she deserved better than me. "Lastly is a group consisting of Ashika Uzumaki Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. With the sensei of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Alright they'll be in anytime soon. Wait here."

I pinched the bridge of my nose hard and thought about using my wind rasengan on this place. Fucking Minato and Kushina. Thinking they'd get closer to me because I'm on a team with Kushina and Ashika. I'm glad I'll be moving out soon because I'm a genin. Now I won't be with them at all times. Kushina walked in with stride, acting her part as Hokages wife. "Team come with me." She said commandingly and waited for us to get to her. We made our way to a training ground that was barely hidden. Who wants to get watched while they train in secret? Kushina turned around looking ecstatic and said, "A family team, hell yeah dattebane!" Ugh shoot me now. That verbal tic is so damn annoying.

"Alright since we live together we know our names but let's get to know each other better. I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and I love ramen and my family! My favorite thing to do is learn more about you two.' More like Ashika. "I hate people who take advantage of others and my dream is to get our family back together." I rolled my eyes. Which didn't go unnoticed by Kushina and she frowned. Then, Ashika and her exuberant attitude said, "I'm Ashika Uzumaki Namikaze and I love ramen as well. I also love my family. My dislikes are those that hate others and war! My dream is to help my mom fulfill her dream!" Kushina looked extremely happy towards Ashika and I nearly barfed.

I stood there uninterested as they waited for me to say something. I'm not saying anything fuck off. "Naruto it's your turn." Kushina said desperately. Jeez if she wants me to say something that badly I mine as well. "I'm Naruto.' Kushina frowned at me not using my other names. Like hell I'd say I'm related to them. "I love Veronica.' Inside my mind I felt Veronica smile warmly and respond with, **"I love you too Naruto."** Inwardly I smiled. Kushina looked angry, probably because she's never seen me around people before. And Ashika looked depressed. I'll have to talk to her at some point. "I dislike people.' They were both saddened. "My dream is none of your concern." I finished coldly.

Kushina picked herself up trying to renew her vigor and said, "Now that our introductions are out of the way we need to do the final genin test. I have one bell unfortunately so only one of you can graduate. If one of you doesn't grab it within three hours you fail." Ashika looked devastated, thinking she was going to get the bell and I was going to not pass. Veronica started laughing with me again. This day keeps getting better and better. Well I already realized the test will be about teamwork. She doesn't obviously. "Begin!" Kushina yelled and jumped backwards, creating distance between us. Ashika ran into the trees trying to find cover. I just stood there looking Kushina down.

She tilted her head in confusion and said, "Why didn't you hide?" I faked a frown and said, "Nobody ever trained me so I wouldn't know." Her heart seemed to shatter because her eyes got watery. I took that to my advantage and popped a henged shadow clone behind my back, turning it into a replica of the bell. Then while she wiped her eyes of the tears I substituted her bell for mine. When she looked towards me I smiled at her. She blushed for a second before shaking her head. 'Veronica did you see that?' I felt her nod. **"I hope that bitch doesn't get any thoughts about trying to seduce you."** I mentally glared at her. 'Language Veronica! And since when were you so possessive?' She cut off the mindscape before I could torment her more.

I brought up the bell in my hand, showing it to Kushina. Her eyes widened before reaching for the bell. She picked up my shadow clone and said, "Nice try. But making a fake one won't do you any g-" I cut her off by dispelling my shadow clone. She was at a loss for words. Chuckling silently to myself I said, "Ashika, you can come out now." She made her way out of the forest, shocked and sad. Shocked because she didn't expect me to get the bell, sad because now she has to go back to the academy. Time to play along.

"Here Ashika you can have my bell." I said and threw it to her. She caught it, astonished I would give it to her. "I don't need to be a genin. Truthfully I've always wanted to be a ronin." Kushina immediately started gabbing before I could keep talking. "Well looks like you both pass. Good job you two. This was all about teamwork and seeing as how you gave the bell to Ashika shows we've got plenty of it. We'll start training tomorrow and doing D ranks. Before she could leave I stopped her. "Oh hell no! There will be no D ranks. I know you trained Ashika so she must be chunin level. I am well trained, but you don't need to know how good I am because secrets are ninjas favorite allies."

She started thinking before saying, "I don't believe you are quite at her level. Without a trainer one cannot reach their full potential." I started glaring at her. "Without a trainer is better than having one so that you don't get limited to what you are taught. Do you know how I train? Let me ask you something, what did I do to get the bell?' She shrugged her shoulders and I said, "I henged a shadow clone and substituted it with your bell. I don't believe a genin would do that. Besides I know a lot of jutsu so don't start throwing around the assumption that she's better than me because she had teachers. Which I do believe is not my fault." I finished while glaring at her. She hung her head, silent tears falling down her face. Right as I shunshined back to the house, a hand found it's way onto my shoulder.

* * *

After five minutes of silent crying Kushina decided to report to Minato how their children were. When she shunshined there he was working on papers. He looked up and frowned, "Kushi what's wrong?" Minato asked sadly. She shook her head and said, "Naruto brought a few things to my attention is all." He nodded in understanding and she finished. "He is a genius Minato. I gave them the bell test and he got the bell within a few minutes of the test starting." He stood up quickly and asked amazed, "How'd he do it?" She shook her head at his childish behavior.

"He made a shadow clone behind his back and henged it as the bell. Then he substituted it with my bell. He knows shadow clones! Plus he thought of that plan in a matter of seconds. He should be at the top of his class right now! We should of helped him be the best..." She started crying and Minato comforted her thinking how horrible their lives have been since they've realized what horrible parents they are. "Kushina I want you to think about this. He probably is the best in his class. He just did the worst possible on everything so that he could be paired up with the second best." She wiped her eyes and said, "Your probably right. I mean he already knows shadow clones and my chains. What else could he know?" Minato chuckled nervously. "Well he knows the rasengan."

Her hair started levitating around her. "Did you teach him that?" He quickly shook his head no. "I don't know how he learned it. But I also think he's really good at wind jutsu." She gave him a confused look and he continued. "When I went to ask him if he wanted to learn the rasengan he gave me a rhetorical question about what if he already learned it. Then he shut the door on me without doing anything. But I felt a draft when he did." Kushina looked amazed before she said, "I'm going to try and talk to him about it. See you at home." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Minato sighed. Damn paperwork.

* * *

Naruto ended up in his room with a girl latched onto him. He looked over at her and sighed. Why the hell did she have to follow me? **"Naruto she's really nervous. She may be confessing to you. I swear I'll rip her a new -" **I cut the connection off before she could finish. "Can I help you?" I asked, annoyance clear as day in my voice. She looked down at her feet before she gathered her resolve and looked up at me. "I love you Naruto!" She yelled and my respect for her went up. Can't believe she yelled that like it was nothing. I gave her an apologetic smile and said, "I have nothing against you Ashika. But we are twins. I hope you've thought of that."

She blushed furiously and looked down at her feet saying softly, "I don't care. The only person I could see myself loving is you." I kept up my apologetic smile and said, "Incest doesn't mean anything to me.' Her face looked up at mine and she smiled. "But you also have to remember I'm already in love with someone." She started crying softly and said, "I'm stronger than her right? Wouldn't you be into stronger people." I couldn't help it. I bursted out laughing. She started crying more and I felt really bad. I pulled her in for a hug. Nothing happened for a while before she hugged me back.

"I'm really sorry I laughed at you. But you couldn't even lay a scratch on her. Even if Minato and Kushina fought her they couldn't beat her." I felt Veronica beaming with pride and embarrassment. Ashika looked up at me and asked, "Who is she? I doubt she could beat mom and dad." I chuckled softly and rubbed her hair. She seemed to like it if her face was anything to go by. 'Can I tell her?' Veronica thought about it and said, **"No. I don't like her." **I shook my head disappointedly. "She told me I couldn't tell y-" **"On second thought. Go ahead."** Veronica said. I began talking to Ashika again. "Okay she's the-" **"No don't tell her." **I got angry and said out loud, "Make up your god damn mind woman!" I realized I said that out loud and looked down at Ashika. She was surprised at my outburst. "Sorry I was talking to her.' Her face took on one of confusion again. "She's the kyuubi. Her name is Veronica. Don't ever tell anybody about her, ever. Especially if it's our parents."

She backed away from me and said, "Is she controlling you? She could be trying to trick you. What if-" I cut her off by grabbing her throat. "Listen here Ashika. I may have nothing wrong with you but I love Veronica more than anything in the world. She's always been there for me. She has saved my life countless times in the past when I had gotten beaten by the villagers. Don't you ever fucking say another bad thing about her again!" I dropped her and she regained her breath. **"I love you Naruto." **I smiled at her inwardly. 'I love you too Veronica.' Ashika got up, looked at me apologetically and ran out of my room crying. Maybe that was a bit harsh but Veronica is all I've got.

Before I could regain some peace and quiet Kushina entered my room. Oh fuck my life! "Naruto I wanted to talk to you." She said quietly. I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to strip down so you can look at me again pervert." I said emotionlessly. I've shown enough emotions today. She blushed intensely and quickly added, "I'm not a pervert! I just wanted to ask you what you know when it comes to jutsu and all the shinobi skills." My face turned into a scowl. Before I could open my mouth she said, "Don't say that ninjas secrets are their allies. I need to know as your sensei."

I shook my head at her. "No. You want to know because of two reasons. First reason is that it is human nature that you're curious. Second is because you are my mom and you think you deserve to know everything about me. Well you are not my mom so quit trying to act like it. You are my sensei now and we will never act like a family." Out of nowhere Kushina hugged me. "I've tried to get to know you but you won't open up. Naruto I love you. I'm sorry for everything that I've done over the years and I'll make it up to you." She said while sobbing. I substituted myself with my pillow and said, "You lost your chance to know me years ago. I'll never look at you as my mother."

She fell on her knees and while crying said, "At least show me one thing you can do so I know something about you." Before I could do anything a cute little voice in my head said, **"Show her a dinosaur."** I nodded my head in agreement and did the hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu: Dinosaur." Her eyes widened before they laid upon my sexy velociraptor, Talia. "Good afternoon Naruto! I haven't seen you in a while. You know I've missed you a lot." She said before rubbing her cheek against mine. I smiled and petted her. "I missed you too. I swear I'll summon you more I've just been busy." She nodded her head and looked upon Kushina. "So this is Kushina... What is this bitch doing in your room?" She asked harshly. Kushina flinched.

I said, "She wanted to see something I could do so I summoned you. By the way Talia, how are your siblings doing?" She smiled widely at me, showing her beautiful dagger teeth and said, "Great! Ever since you saved them they've been a lot more careful around the human world. They want to see you again. But they better not be thinking about getting together with you. Because that's my job." She winked at me for added effect. I gave a light laugh. "You'd have to fight Veronica for me. I'm already with her."

Her eyes got huge. "Fuck no I'm not going to fight her. But maybe I'll share with her. As long as she's not some bisexual creep." Veronica started shaking from anger. I shook my head no. "Well when I see you again we'll discuss this. Bye now!" She disappeared into smoke. My smiled dropped off of my face and I turned to Kushina. "Now that you've seen a summon I suggest you leave now. I want to go to bed." She nodded and went to leave. Before she closed the door she whispered really softly thinking I wouldn't hear her, "I love you Naruto. More than I should." With my enhanced senses I heard every word she said. **"Oh my god! Both your sister and your mom are in love with you. How fucked up is that?" **I got the shivers. This will be a problem one day. I can already feel it. I finished my nightly routine and went to bed. Going into my mindscape with Veronica to make out a bit and go to bed.

* * *

The next day I waited in the training ground for my team. I was talking to Talia until Ashika and Kushina walked towards me. She quickly dispelled, after giving me a kiss on the cheek, Veronica was fuming, calling her a bunch of names that promised punishment later. "Good afternoon Naruto." Said Kushina happily. I was confused for a minute. Is she happy at me? Then Ashika smiled cheerfully and said, "Hello Naruto!" Okay now I'm freaking out. **"They're both just extremely happy. I don't know what's happening."**

I kept my cold look on and said, "Hello you two. What are we doing today Kushina?" Her face turned into a frowned but went right back to being happy in less than a second. "We're going on a C rank mission Dattebane!" She said proudly. Then she covered her mouth and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. My eyebrow was twitching furiously. "Let's just go." I said and did a lightning shunshine to the Hokage office. They were left dumbfounded until Kushina did a shunshine with Ashika.

When I was in the Hokages office Minato instantly said, "How the hell did you learn a lightning shunshine? Let alone a regular shunshine?" I shook my head at his retardedness. Then I said, "Just like how I learned my water shunshine. Through hard work and practice." His eyes seemed to glow with pride and said, "My son is a prodigy! Take that Fugaku! My son is progressing better than yours!" My eyes darkened, making him sweat nervously. "I am not your son. And if you are trying to act childish to make me soften up to you it will not work. I spent an entire year learning about the human mind."

He nodded sagely and said, "My son is even more grown up than I thought!" Piece of shit! Then Kushina and Ashika shunshined into the office. At least they won't join into his stupid rants. Before we could say anything Minato said, "Kushina did you see his shunshine? It was lightning! He said he had a water one too! And he learned all about the human mind!" She looked over at me and smiled. "Good job Naruto!" I couldn't take it anymore. I rubbed my temples in frustration and said, "Fuck all of you. Jesus this scares me more than the villagers did back when I was a kid. Fill me in on the details of the mission as we leave." I used my water shunshine and ended up back inside the house.

* * *

Ashika was the first one to break out of the stupor. "What does he mean the villagers scared him?" She asked curiously. Kushina exchanged a nervous glance at Minato silently asking for approval. He nodded and she sighed. "You know how we sealed the chakra of the Kyuubi into you? Well we put the soul in Naruto. The villagers thought that since we put the soul into him he became the demon. So they beat him and tortured him every once in a while. Until a few years ago we didn't even know about it. It doesn't happen anymore though because Naruto learned how to blend in." By the end of the story Ashika was crying like a little kid.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the wave arc and have a little bit of Veronica and Naruto goodness. See yah guys tomorrow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I'd like to address a few things before you read the chapter. I've gotten a few reviews about my point of view. I already knew my point of view isn't the normal third person. But when I started writing as a kid that's how I always wrote so it's stuck with me since. I've been practicing writing third person and until I'm up to par with it I won't implement it into my stories. Also I got the funniest review yesterday! It was by God-ShadowEx100. Read it if you want. **

**Anyways this chapter is the wave arc. I've got a little bit of Kushina, Ashika moments in here for you so I hope you enjoy!**

I pinched the bridge of my nose hard and thought about using my wind rasengan on this place. Fucking Minato and Kushina. Thinking they'd get closer to me because I'm on a team with Kushina and Ashika. I'm glad I'll be moving out soon because I'm a genin. Now I won't be with them at all times. Kushina walked in with stride, acting her part as Hokages wife. "Team come with me." She said commandingly and waited for us to get to her. We made our way to a training ground that was barely hidden. Who wants to get watched while they train in secret? Kushina turned around looking ecstatic and said, "A family team, hell yeah dattebane!" Ugh shoot me now. That verbal tic is so damn annoying.

"Alright since we live together we know our names but let's get to know each other better. I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and I love ramen and my family! My favorite thing to do is learn more about you two.' More like Ashika. "I hate people who take advantage of others and my dream is to get our family back together." I rolled my eyes. Which didn't go unnoticed by Kushina and she frowned. Then, Ashika and her exuberant attitude said, "I'm Ashika Uzumaki Namikaze and I love ramen as well. I also love my family. My dislikes are those that hate others and war! My dream is to help my mom fulfill her dream!" Kushina looked extremely happy towards Ashika and I nearly barfed.

I stood there uninterested as they waited for me to say something. I'm not saying anything fuck off. "Naruto it's your turn." Kushina said desperately. Jeez if she wants me to say something that badly I mine as well. "I'm Naruto.' Kushina frowned at me not using my other names. Like hell I'd say I'm related to them. "I love Veronica.' Inside my mind I felt Veronica smile warmly and respond with, **"I love you too Naruto."** Inwardly I smiled. Kushina looked angry, probably because she's never seen me around people before. And Ashika looked depressed. I'll have to talk to her at some point. "I dislike people.' They were both saddened. "My dream is none of your concern." I finished coldly.

Kushina picked herself up trying to renew her vigor and said, "Now that our introductions are out of the way we need to do the final genin test. I have one bell unfortunately so only one of you can graduate. If one of you doesn't grab it within three hours you fail." Ashika looked devastated, thinking she was going to get the bell and I was going to not pass. Veronica started laughing with me again. This day keeps getting better and better. Well I already realized the test will be about teamwork. She doesn't obviously. "Begin!" Kushina yelled and jumped backwards, creating distance between us. Ashika ran into the trees trying to find cover. I just stood there looking Kushina down.

She tilted her head in confusion and said, "Why didn't you hide?" I faked a frown and said, "Nobody ever trained me so I wouldn't know." Her heart seemed to shatter because her eyes got watery. I took that to my advantage and popped a henged shadow clone behind my back, turning it into a replica of the bell. Then while she wiped her eyes of the tears I substituted her bell for mine. When she looked towards me I smiled at her. She blushed for a second before shaking her head. 'Veronica did you see that?' I felt her nod. **"I hope that bitch doesn't get any thoughts about trying to seduce you."** I mentally glared at her. 'Language Veronica! And since when were you so possessive?' She cut off the mindscape before I could torment her more.

I brought up the bell in my hand, showing it to Kushina. Her eyes widened before reaching for the bell. She picked up my shadow clone and said, "Nice try. But making a fake one won't do you any g-" I cut her off by dispelling my shadow clone. She was at a loss for words. Chuckling silently to myself I said, "Ashika, you can come out now." She made her way out of the forest, shocked and sad. Shocked because she didn't expect me to get the bell, sad because now she has to go back to the academy. Time to play along.

"Here Ashika you can have my bell." I said and threw it to her. She caught it, astonished I would give it to her. "I don't need to be a genin. Truthfully I've always wanted to be a ronin." Kushina immediately started gabbing before I could keep talking. "Well looks like you both pass. Good job you two. This was all about teamwork and seeing as how you gave the bell to Ashika shows we've got plenty of it. We'll start training tomorrow and doing D ranks. Before she could leave I stopped her. "Oh hell no! There will be no D ranks. I know you trained Ashika so she must be chunin level. I am well trained, but you don't need to know how good I am because secrets are ninjas favorite allies."

She started thinking before saying, "I don't believe you are quite at her level. Without a trainer one cannot reach their full potential." I started glaring at her. "Without a trainer is better than having one so that you don't get limited to what you are taught. Do you know how I train? Let me ask you something, what did I do to get the bell?' She shrugged her shoulders and I said, "I henged a shadow clone and substituted it with your bell. I don't believe a genin would do that. Besides I know a lot of jutsu so don't start throwing around the assumption that she's better than me because she had teachers. Which I do believe is not my fault." I finished while glaring at her. She hung her head, silent tears falling down her face. Right as I shunshined back to the house, a hand found it's way onto my shoulder.

After five minutes of silent crying Kushina decided to report to Minato how their children were. When she shunshined there he was working on papers. He looked up and frowned, "Kushi what's wrong?" Minato asked sadly. She shook her head and said, "Naruto brought a few things to my attention is all." He nodded in understanding and she finished. "He is a genius Minato. I gave them the bell test and he got the bell within a few minutes of the test starting." He stood up quickly and asked amazed, "How'd he do it?" She shook her head at his childish behavior.

"He made a shadow clone behind his back and henged it as the bell. Then he substituted it with my bell. He knows shadow clones! Plus he thought of that plan in a matter of seconds. He should be at the top of his class right now! We should of helped him be the best..." She started crying and Minato comforted her thinking how horrible their lives have been since they've realized what horrible parents they are. "Kushina I want you to think about this. He probably is the best in his class. He just did the worst possible on everything so that he could be paired up with the second best." She wiped her eyes and said, "Your probably right. I mean he already knows shadow clones and my chains. What else could he know?" Minato chuckled nervously. "Well he knows the rasengan."

Her hair started levitating around her. "Did you teach him that?" He quickly shook his head no. "I don't know how he learned it. But I also think he's really good at wind jutsu." She gave him a confused look and he continued. "When I went to ask him if he wanted to learn the rasengan he gave me a rhetorical question about what if he already learned it. Then he shut the door on me without doing anything. But I felt a draft when he did." Kushina looked amazed before she said, "I'm going to try and talk to him about it. See you at home." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Minato sighed. Damn paperwork.

Naruto ended up in his room with a girl latched onto him. He looked over at her and sighed. Why the hell did she have to follow me? **"Naruto she's really nervous. She may be confessing to you. I swear I'll rip her a new -" **I cut the connection off before she could finish. "Can I help you?" I asked, annoyance clear as day in my voice. She looked down at her feet before she gathered her resolve and looked up at me. "I love you Naruto!" She yelled and my respect for her went up. Can't believe she yelled that like it was nothing. I gave her an apologetic smile and said, "I have nothing against you Ashika. But we are twins. I hope you've thought of that."

They seriously think they're going to get me to like them by acting like retards. Seriously that bright and happy attitude makes me want to puke. **"Naruto. We need to talk." **I nodded and went into my mindscape. She was sitting on the usual couch. I sat down beside her and she put her head down on my lap. "What is it my cute little demon?" I asked as childishly as Minato. **"Quit that! I hate Minato enough. You don't need to act like him too. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about sharing. I know you like Talia but I want you to think about it from my perspective. How would you feel if I saw other guys while I dated you?" **I nodded my head. "That's why I didn't just say yes. I already did look at it from your perspective. I would hate it. A lot. You are my number one priority always. So if you say I shouldn't go out with them I won't."

She smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss me. We engaged in a passionate kiss for over three minutes before I put my hands up her shirt. She stopped kissing me for a second, so thinking I did something wrong I quit kissing her. Next thing I knew I was on top of her on the couch and we were back to kissing. So my hand kept roaming the inside of her shirt, playing with her breasts.

Her moaning was like a melody to my ears. Then I pulled back, slowly leaning towards her ear and said, "This'll have to be finished up after my mission. I won't have any time to pleasure you properly if I keep getting interrupted." She blushed bright red and wrapped her legs around me. Before I could protest, her mouth was ravaging mine. Not letting this opportunity be wasted I put my hands under her pants and started playing with her ass. Her eyes turned feral for a second before she started grinding on me. Before we could continue there was a knock on my door. "I can't believe this is happening again." I said ashamed that I was related to these mood killers. **"Naruto just ignore them for once. I would like to make out a little bit more before you leave."** She said sexily.

"Naruto are you in there?" Kushina asked, hoping to get a response. Thinking he wasn't, she made her way into his room where he was meditating on his bed. "Wow, I don't know if you are asleep or meditating that's how focused you are." She poked him a few times before she gave up trying to wake him up. "Well if that's the case then how about I do something I've wanted to do for a while." She said kind of creepily. Her hand went towards his pants, and unzipped them. She pulled them out and saw his dick. Oh my god he's huge. She zipped him back up and looked back up to his face. His eyes were looking into hers surprised and frightened. All Kushina could do was run out of the room screaming like a little girl.

'Veronica... I feel violated...' My mind was blank and my voice was gone. **"Naruto it's okay... We'll get through this. But how dare that bitch look at your dick! That's mine and mine only!" **Usually I would've reprimanded her for her behavior but I couldn't do anything right now. Slowly I got up off the bed and made my way towards the front door. Ashika was there patting Kushina's back. And she was... I don't know it looks like she was a mixture of happy and frightened.

"Alright let's leave." Kushina said shakily. She hesitantly took my shoulder and touched Ashika's, shunshining us to the gate. When we arrived there was a drunk man leaning against the wall. "What took you guys so long? I've been waiting here for like an hour." He said slurred. Ashika yelled, "Damn old man! It's five right now and that's when we were supposed to meet up here."

He took offense to that statement and said, "How dare you speak to me like that! I am the great Tazuna of Wave! The one who will unite it through my beautiful craftsmanship." Ashika mumbled something about Jaraiya. I shook my head of the frightening image of my birth mother staring down my pants and said, "Tazuna I assure you we'll be more than fine to escort you. But unlike these guys I know how it is in wave. So quit talking or I'll tell them." His eyes grew wide upon hearing that. Then he nervously chuckled and said, "I'll shut up now. Let's just go and get this out of the way."

Kushina seemed to finally snap out of it too and said, "Wait Tazuna is there a problem with wave?" He shook his head quickly and began walking. She went to ask me about it but couldn't meet my eyes so it was all in vain. I was kidding with the whole pervert thing before but it seems she really is one. As we were walking down the road we had to listen to Ashika's constant questions about wave. Then I noticed a puddle in the road. It had a genjutsu on it. I smiled evilly and put my own genjutsu over it to make it seem like there was nothing on the road. Kushina went to attack it but I stopped her. She looked at me confused but complied.

We walked around the puddle and a little bit down the road she said, "Naruto wasn't that a genjutsu enhanced puddle? How did they not notice us?" She still couldn't meet my eye. Laughing slightly I said, "I put my own genjutsu on them. They were Gozu and Meizu, missing nin, chunin rank. Terrible chunin, but chunin nonetheless." She seemed a bit taken back. "I didn't see you put genjutsu on them." My smile widened. "That's because you wouldn't make eye contact with me."

She blushed a bright red and tried to change the subject. "How did you know it was those two?" I shook my head at her question. "I can see through genjutsus easily. When I did, I noticed how in synch they were with it. The only ninjas in the bingo book who are like that are them." Her face took from one of acceptance to surprise. "I didn't know you knew about the bingo book." I frowned. "You don't know a lot about me. Except for the size of my-" She cut me off quicker than ever by saying, "Hahaha yes that's great Naruto. Tazuna, will you explain to us why there are missing nin after you?"

He started sweating and to save him the trouble I said, "Wave is currently under rule by a tyrant named Gato. He probably couldn't afford a higher rank then a C so he took the best he could. Isn't that right?" He looked amazed and said, "How did you? You know what, screw it. I vouch for this kid to be my personal bodyguard. You two can do whatever. He seems like more of a ninja than both of you." Ashika started yelling at him but Kushina said, "Tazuna he is a genin. The lowest rank of a ninja. While I am a jonin. Which is one of the highest ranks. I am leading this mission whether you like it or not." I was laughing on the inside with Veronica. Tazuna looked my way and I sent him a grin while rolling my eyes at her. He seemed to catch the message and said, "If you say so."

The rest of the trip was uneventful except Ashika's random potty breaks. Ninjas are supposed to be able to control their bladder. But before we made it to wave, mist started rolling in. It was chakra enhanced so that meant it was probably Zabuza of the mist. Nothing to worry about then. A whistling noise was heard before Kushina shouted, "Get down." I pushed Ashika's and Tazuna onto the ground and a sword went over us. "Ah the red death! I've always wanted to fight you!" Zabuza said and came walking out of the mist.

Before Kushina could say anything Zabuza saw me. "Kid is that you! How've you been? Haku and Mei have been worried sick about you. Hey Haku! Come out! It's him!" A hunter nin came out of the forest and before anyone could react she bolted right towards me. Giving me a hug she said, "I've missed you so much! So this is where you've been. I thought you died." I smiled and patted her back. "I won't die until my dream is complete Haku. So what have you and Zabuza been up to?" Before she could answer Kushina said, "What the fuck is going on? Naruto how do you know them? Zabuza is a missing nin."

I sighed. Before I could do anything Zabuza said, "Ah you must be that poor brats mother. Everyone in mist knows about how you treated the poor kid.' She seemed heartbroken at that. "The civil war in Kiri was going on until a few years ago when a mysterious kid wearing a mask came and started helping. The lead forces were me, Mei, Aoi, Chojuro and the mystery kid. All seemed well until Yagura, the current Mizukage and jinchuriki of the three tails, came to us. We were all tired except the kid who said to let him handle it."

"We refused until he tied us up with chains. Then he began fighting with him. Yagura turned into the Sanbi and we thought all was lost until the kid turned into the nine tailed fox. Hahaha! You should've seen the look on Yagura's face. Then he easily dispatched the Sanbi and told us that Yagura was under a strong genjutsu. So he dispelled it and Yagura joined forces with us, ending the kiri civil war. Then he disappeared without a trace. Well here's that kid." All eyes turned to me. Kushina then said, "Naruto is this true?" I nodded my head sagely.

Then Kushina said angrily, "What the hell were you thinking going over there?! You could've gotten killed. How can you even turn into the nine tails! You don't have the chakra! That demons power is sealed into Ashika. We made sure that damn beast-" Before she could utter another word I appeared in front of her giving her a hard kick to the ribs. She was sent flying into a tree where it fell over onto her. She got up and looked at me teary eyed.

I said hatefully, "You didn't even fucking notice I was gone and you were living amongst a clone. So truthfully you didn't even care I was over there. I helped stop a civil war that was going to continue killing thousands of people! Shouldn't you be happy or something? And fuck you! Veronica is really nice! She wouldn't even try to harm a fly. I can turn into the nine tails because we're so in synch! Her chakra grew back after a few years. Dammit woman you're despicable. What if I started insulting your parents or Minato! Think before you talk!" With that I began walking away with Haku and Zabuza.

Kushina started crying her heart out. Tazuna just looked at Naruto's retreating form and ran to catch up to him. Ashika was sitting down trying to process what was going on. "Naruto is powerful enough to stop a tailed beast. I'm nothing compared to him. He could probably just look at me and I'd die." Kushina was thinking along the lines of, "We didn't even notice it was a clone with us. Who knows how long he was gone. He even stopped a biju as a kid. Neither Minato or I noticed how good he was. And now he hates me even more. But what I'm worried about is he's in love with the nine tailed fox. She could be controlling him. I love him more. That bitch will pay!" Then she continued to cry angrily.

"So Naruto huh? Finally learned your name after all this time." Zabuza said amusedly. Haku was hanging onto my arm happily. Veronica was spitting out insults, which made me cut her off from my connection. "So Naruto wanna go on a date?" Haku asked happily. I shook my head no. "I'm sorry Haku but I'm with Veronica." Haku looked sad until she said, "What about the CRA? Don't you have to have multiple wives?" I stopped walking. She's totally right. I didn't think about that at all. I'm not leaving Konoha for a while so I'm going to have to have multiple wives. "Can't argue against that Haku. Just give me some time to talk to Veronica okay?" I said reassuringly. She nodded her head and kept walking with me.

When we arrived at Tazuna's house there was a little kid and a mother waiting at the door. "Welcome back father!" The mother said, waving to Tazuna. The kid was frowning. The hell's his problem? "Hello Tsunami! These people here are ninjas. The one that has no eyebrows is Zabuza.' I had to hold him back from killing Tazuna. "The girl is Haku.' She just smiled and waved. "Then this here is Naruto. He's the strongest one of them all.' I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Zabuza turned his head and pouted and Haku was giggling at him. "There should be two others coming but they had a little problem on the way here." He looked back at me and I nodded my head in thanks.

Then the kid talked, "You all are going to die! Gato is unstoppable!" I looked over at Zabuza and Haku before we all started laughing. It only made him angrier. "It's not funny! We're all doomed." I quite laughing and wiped a tear from my eye. "Kid, gato isn't even a ninja. We are. Besides I beat a kage. Has gato ever beaten even one ninja?" He seemed taken back by his answer and mumbled no. I nodded my head. "Then run along kiddo he'll be dead by the end of this week." His ego shattered and he walked back into the house.

"What a depressing child." Haku said. Tsunami nodded her head. "His dad was killed a few months ago. He's still coping." Haku shook her head and said, "My parents were killed in front of me as a child." Tsunami cringed. "I had to kill all my classmates." Zabuza said and she turned her head. "My parents neglected me and I was tortured by my village." I said and she ran into the house. Tazuna looked at us before saying, "What depressing ninja." We laughed a little bit until we walked into the house.

A few hours later we heard knocking on the door. I said, "I got it." When I opened the door two bandits were there. "Hey kid. Give me all the girls in here and your valuables and we'll be on our way." The kid, now identified as Inari, came down the stairs and looked wide eyed at the scene. Without blinking I unsealed two of my swords I crafted and cut their heads off. "That prove anything little man?" I asked to Inari. He just nodded his head and went back upstairs in shock. I used wind and water to get rid of the blood and cleaned up the bandits.

Kushina and Ashika were walking towards Tazuna's house when they noticed Naruto killing two bandits in the blink of an eye. Then he got the blood off of him by washing his clothes and using air to dry himself off. Then he proceeded to get rid of them by burning their bodies. Ashika said, "He didn't even care he killed them." Kushina looked at her daughter and responded, "He's probably killed people before honey. You're going to have to kill in the ninja world." Ashika shook her head and said, "I will make sure everyone has second chances."

When they entered everyone was talking about how they were going to kill Gato. "Guys why don't I do this? I summon a lot of shadow clones and let them kill all the bandits and raid their camps. Then we can deal with him." I said. They all nodded their head in agreement before Kushina interrupted. "You can't finish off all the camps with your shadow clones. You'd have to make at least thousand to do that." I gave her a deadpan look before saying, "I can make a thousand." She hung her head and walked out of the room.

Ashika went up to me and said, "Naruto can we talk?" I nodded and followed her out of the house. She led me way out into the forest before she pushed me onto a tree and kissed me. My first reaction was to push her off but over the years I've been nothing but cold to her so I let her have her way. Then she wrapped her legs around me and put her tongue into my mouth. I kissed her back for a while before grabbing her butt and pulling her off of me. She was panting but managed to say, "I know you have to be in the CRA. I read up on the rules of Konoha. Please let me be on of those girls Naruto. I'll do whatever you want and I'll never leave you. You don't have to worry about me loving somebody else because I only care for you."

She's pretty sincere about this. Wonder what's up with Veronica though. She hasn't been talking much today. "Alright Ashika I'll give you a chance. But know this. I've got one I'm deeply in love with at the moment and five others who I harbor feelings for. Are you still willing to-" I was cut off when she pushed her lips onto me. Smiling, I kissed her back. When we broke off for air she said, "What about mom? I know she's in love with you too."

My face took up one of disgust. "Hell no I'm not in love with her. She's a complete pervert. Did you know while I was meditating she thought I didn't know what was going on and looked down my pants?" I asked, shivering at the memory. Ashika's eyes widened before she said, "That's really creepy. Unlike her I'll wait until we're ready before you show me it." Then she winked and I chuckled. Then I noticed extreme anger coming from the area behind me.

I'm glad I picked up Veronica's emotion sensor somewhat. I turned around and pulled whoever it was towards me with my chains. "Mom!?" Ashika yelled fearfully. Kushina was leaking a lot of killing intent onto us. "Naruto why the hell can't you love me too? I've done nothing but try and be nice to you! Shouldn't you love me as well?" She said angrily while a few tears were running down her face. I shook my head and said, "I told you before I'll tell you again I don't like you. At all. You've done nothing but insult me either directly or indirectly. Then you looked at my dick while you thought I was unconscious. What kind of a person, let alone a mom does that?"

She grew angrier at that moment and her chains brushed away mine and pulled me towards her. Before I could react she met me halfway and pushed her tongue into my mouth. Her chains made sure to nullify my chakra so I couldn't break free. Then she took my hands and put them up her shirt and onto her boobs. Without thinking I started playing with them and kissing her back.

I would've never admitted it earlier but Kushina is really beautiful. So is Ashika. Next thing I know chains sprouted from Ashika and they broke Kushina's chains. I jumped back from where I was and Ashika said, "Mom we were having a moment! You fucking ruined it!" They stomped up to each other and bashed heads. "Oh yeah! Well I'm your mom and whatever I want I'm allowed to get!" Deciding to get away from all this I created two thousand shadow clones and said, "Alright guys, you know what to do." They all nodded and disappeared. Looking back towards them they were looking at me in awe. "What, I told you I could?" I said annoyed. Before they could retaliate I shunshined back to the house.

"Hey Naruto where've you-" I cut Zabuza off by saying, "I'll be in the guest room. If anyone disturbs me I'll kill you." Everyone got the chills and I made may way to the room. Once in there I used Kamui to go back to my room at the house. I sat down on my bed and meditated. I looked at the couch and saw Veronica laying down staring up at the ceiling. "Hey." I said softly. She didn't seem to hear me so I walked up to her. Her eyes darted to mine and my heart was crushed. She looked so lost.

"Veronica. You knew this was going to happen." I said softly. She nodded her head and responded, **"Yes but I didn't want to believe it. Naruto will you love us all equally or am I going to get left behind..." **I picked her up off the couch and she wrapped her arms around me crying. "Of course I wouldn't leave you behind. I love you too much for that. You'll be my first for everything you got that." I said reassuringly. She calmed down and rested her head on my shoulder. **"I love you Naruto. I always will."** I smiled and stroked her back. "I love you too Veronica. Forever and ever." Then I felt memories rushing through my head. My clones found Gato, took care of all the bandits, released the slaves, and gave everything back they stole. I set Veronica down. "I've gotta go now. Gotta stop a tyrant so I can get more money. " She chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

I used Kamui to get to Gato's mansion. I sensed the mansion with chakra sensing. Disgusting. There are slaves everywhere in there. I created fifty shadow clones and we got to work. Entering his office, he was sitting down smirking confidently. "I want to make a deal with you." He said commandingly. I decided to play along for now. "I'm listening." He chuckled and said, "I'll give you a billion dollars if you kill Tazuna. Quick and simple. I'll double it if you find those traitors Zabuza and Haku and kill them too." Dropped the act I responded, "Nope sorry." His eyes widened and I blasted him with a rasengan. I happily walked to his bank vault and applied blaze chakra to my hands. Then I smashed a hole through the top of it and ripped it open.

My eyes got sparkles in them. He has bills lining every inch of this safe. I put down a sealing scroll and sealed all of it. Then I noticed a circle on the bottom of the safe. It looks like a little button. I pushed it and a compartment opened up on the side of the wall. Excitedly I ran over to it and nearly cried in joy. It was a lot of Uzushiogakure jutsu scrolls and what not. I proceeded to open every one of them and copy them with my sharingan. Then, when I got to the back of the safe there was a sword on the ground. I picked it up and it absorbed itself into me. Black letters showed up on my arm that said, "If you need me just think about me."

Freaking out at this point I thought of the sword in question and it was in my hand. Fucking cool. Another important thing I found was a summoning contract for the Valkyries. I stashed that away for another time. Lastly I found a weird necklace that had six tomoes around it. What the hell is this? **"Naruto! That's my creators necklace! He has other objects too around the world! Maybe you can find them all and use them. But you need the rinnegan." **I thought about it for a bit. 'So if I can find someone with the rinnegan, implant it into my eyes, and find the rest of these items I could be just like the sage?' I felt Veronica inwardly nod. 'Well that's gonna be my main priority right now then.'

I used Kamui to appear back in the guest room. Then I walked downstairs and was ambushed by Haku. "Hello again Naruto!" She said happily hugging me to death. I laughed a little and patted her on the back. "Well aren't you touchy feely. Can't imagine what you'd do in the bedroom." I said humorously. She blushed and back away from me. "Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari come here for a second." They all gathered around me as well as Zabuza, Haku, Ashika and Kushina. "Here you go. I'm keeping ten percent because I did the dirty work but the rest you can keep." I unsealed the money out of the scroll and it covered the room.

They were laughing and crying from happiness. Then Inari came up to me and bowed. "Thank you Naruto." He said sincerely. I laughed nervously. "Uh... You're welcome I guess." Then Zabuza pointed at me and started laughing loudly. I narrowed my eyes at him. "So that's why you left us without saying goodbye. You don't know how to respond to praise." I slapped my forehead. "No, I left because I wanted Kiri to think that Mei stopped the civil war so she could become Mizukage." I said angrily. Zabuza quickly stopped laughing and said, "Sorry sir. Won't happen again sir." I cracked a smile. "See that it doesn't maggot." Then we both started laughing. "They're a bit on the odd side aren't they?" Haku asked to Tsunami. She just nodded her head.

"This is goodbye." I said to Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza nodded his head and Haku jumped me and started kissing me. I kissed her back, knowing I won't be seeing her for quite a while. Wow her lips are really cold. Must be from her bloodline. We pulled back from the kiss and I said, "I'll be seeing you again soon. How about you two come with Mei as her bodyguards for the chunin exams?" They looked at each other, one with hope the other with an 'I don't care' look. Then they both started leaving. "Bye Naruto! I'll see you soon!" I waved at them.

"Will you come visit?" Inari asked me with his puppy eyes. I laughed at him. "Puppy eyes only works for people with sympathy kiddo. But yes I will try and visit. You can come over during the chunin exams too." He started jumping for joy and Tazuna said, "See you 'round kid. Thanks for everything." I rubbed the back of my head and replied, "Don't worry about it." Tsunami was the next to thank me with a kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget about us." I smiled and said, "Wouldn't dream about it." Then we departed.

**I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter is going to be some character development between Naruto and his summons, whom you haven't met yet except his dinosaur summon, Talia. Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! I'd like to address some things before you read again. Some people were saying Kushina is two-timing by being with Naruto and that she shouldn't of been forgiven so easily. This chapter will definitely address those issues for those of you with those thoughts. Also, a reviewer has told me that I spelled Jiraiya wrong. Which I looked back and they were right. Sorry guys I can honestly say I knew how to spell his name I must of not been paying attention when typing it. **

**Anyways, Naruto and Veronica are going to be hitting it off this chapter so yes a lemon is in this chapter. Maybe not a very good one seeing as I'm not experienced in that field but a lemon nonetheless. Now read and enjoy you dedicated readers.**

* * *

Our way back was awkward. They were yelling at each other angrily while I was in the front thinking about my summons. "He loves me more!" Ashika yelled. Kushina's face twisted with fury. "I've seen his dick!" Ashika scoffed at her. "Without his permission." She said humorously. Kushina was about to yell at her again but I said, "Both of you shut up. Kushina why don't you use Hiraishin to summon Minato and have him teleport us there." She seemed thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head no.

"I want you to tell us if we're going to be a part of your CRA harem. I'm telling you the truth when I tell you I love you." She said hopefully. I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're also the reason I had a terrible childhood." She deflated. Then Ashika said, "What about me? I haven't done anything wrong to you." I smiled and said, "I don't mind. Just make sure to keep it on the low in the village. Incest is frowned upon." She nodded her head happily and Kushina blurted out, "Give me a chance Naruto! I promise you I'll only be yours! Minato and I had a political marriage so other than you two we haven't done anything. Please let me be with you." She finished, while groveling on the ground. I sighed. "Get up Kushina.' She slowly stood up from the ground, tears in her eyes. "I will try and love you on one condition.' Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. "Do whatever I want." She smiled and accepted it.

"Good now go ahead and throw the kunai." She pulled it out of her jacket and threw it on the ground. Minato showed up looking at us tiredly. "Afternoon guys. What do you need?" He said while yawning. Kushina asked, "Paperwork?" He nodded. I was inwardly laughing. Why hasn't he thought of shadow clones? "Can you bring us back to the office?" He put his hands on us and brought us back. While inside he said, "Report." Glad he can act like a leader when he need to.

Kushina stood to attention. "We encountered Gozu and Meizu on our way to wave, but Naruto used a genjutsu on them and made them think we weren't there. Then we encountered Zabuza of the Mist and his accomplice Haku. I was ready for a fight before Haku hugged Naruto.' Minato looked over at me and gave me an appraising thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. "Then Zabuza told us how Naruto was the one who beat Yagura the Mizukage and stopped the civil war.' Minato then grinned widely and flashed me a Might Guy smile. That was beyond creepy. "Then Naruto made over a thousand shadow clones and took back the country from Gato. He gave all of his money to Tazuna who we escorted."

Minato thought about all of this for a moment before saying, "Hell yeah! My son's a-" Before he could finish I let my killing intent out on him and him only. He stopped cold and shivered. I stopped it and said, "I'm not your son." He frowned and said, "Well at least the mission went well. You three will get paid for a B rank mission since it went a little differently then planned." Ashika shook her head and said, "Naruto should be getting all the money. We didn't do anything." Minato sighed. "You are all a team so it has to be this way." With those parting words I left to go back to my room.

* * *

When I arrived Veronica spoke up. **"Are you really going to give Kushina a chance? That bitch doesn't deserve anything you give her." **I smiled and said, "If she divorces Minato I will. Veronica before you say anything I need to stop holding on to my past. I've let it all get to me and I was an emotional wreck for a while. Now that doesn't mean I'm going to stop my dream of killing everybody but there are a few people I'd like to keep." She sighed and accepted it. Then I happily used my new fuinjutsu technique on the room. I sealed everything into a tiny little seal. I love how awesome I am. **"You're not as awesome as I am."** I rolled my eyes. 'I'd actually love to fight you and see who would win but I'm afraid we can't because we'd hold back.' She nodded her head.

Before I could leave, Kushina walked by the door and looked in. Her eyes traveled around the blank room and teared up. She whispered a barely audible, "Why?" I sighed and said, "I can't stay here anymore. I'm moving on from my past and to do that I need to live somewhere else." Her knees gave way and she looked up at me. "Can I come with you?" My eyes hardened. "Not until you divorce Minato." She nodded her head. "I'll try my best to get a divorce." Smiling I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, marking her with my fuinjutsu communicator. "If you need help channel water chakra to that shoulder. I'll be there to help you." She shakily got up and gave me a hug. "I'll be with you soon." She said and left my room.

* * *

I used Kamui to go inside of my new house. It's located in the deepest part of the forest of death. I already got all the decorations a year back. I unsealed all of my stuff from my room and the jutsus I took from Gato. Popping out a few shadow clones I had them put away my stuff. Then I walked outside into the forest of death. There's no better place to be alone. I unsealed my new summoning contract and did the requirements. Then I did the hand seals and bit my finger. A smoke cloud appeared and a beautiful warrior came out clad in armor and a huge sword. She looked at me and said, "Hello mortal. Did you summon me?" I nodded my head and said, "I did."

She gained an evil smile and responded, "All of our other summoners have been weak. They died halfway through our test. Do you wish to take it?" Smiling I said, "Of course. Wouldn't of summoned you if I wasn't ready." She got in a sword stance and said, "Pull out a sword mortal. I wish for an honorable fight." Nodding, I thought of that jet black sword. It appeared in my hand a moment later. Before I could get ready to fight the valkyrie got on a knee and said, "Forgive me. I didn't know that you possessed the Valkyria. Nobody has ever been strong enough to wield it before. Please forgive my rudeness." I laughed and walked over to her. She flinched when I got near her. I shook my head and touched her head. "Please get up." She complied and stood to attention like a soldier.

"I'm not going to hurt you because I own a sword. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. But I want to warn you before I sign this contract, I've got three other ones." She interrupted me swiftly. "I will let you sign ours if they are powerful." Chuckling I said, "I've got the dinosaurs, phoenixes, and the leviathans." Her eyes widened considerably. "Please allow us to be your summons. It would be my honor to assist you in combat." I put out my hand and she shook it. "Also if I may. I have a daughter that has been really picky about who she is mated to. Do you mind?" Veronica was spewing insults at the valkyrie. "I am currently enrolled in the CRA. Which is the clan restoration act. I have to take multiple wives anyways. So yes I do have a few people I'm with at the moment but I will try and get to know your daughter. Don't worry I'll make sure to love all my wives equally."

The valkyrie gave a bright and beautiful smile. "That's fine with me. I'll be right back." She disappeared in a puff of smoke. **"Fucking asshole! Why do you have to be so god damn powerful and good looking?! By the end of the year the entire population of girls will be in your harem!"** I couldn't take it anymore and started bursting out laughing. **"This isn't fucking funny!"** I settled down and thought, 'It's adorable how possessive you are.' She quit talking and took to blushing brightly. Then she pouted and cut the connection. Next thing I knew there were two poofs of smoke and the valkyrie from earlier appeared and another who, in my opinion, was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen appeared.

"We're back. This is my daughter Aphrodite. Aphrodite this is... Actually we didn't even tell each other our names. Haha! I'm Ares." She said bowing. I bowed back and said, "Naruto. A pleasure to meet you both." Aphrodite seemed a little shy at first, but slowly walked towards me and held out her hand. I smiled and took it gently. Then I Kissed the top of her hand. She blushed and flew back to her mom. Ares laughed loudly, "That's good! Usually when she meets a guy she acts arrogant and makes them go away." Aphrodite hit her moms arm and said, "Mooom. Don't embarrass me." Ares smiled at her and looked my way. "Take good care of her. Alright dear I'm going now." Then she left in a thing of smoke.

Aphrodite was looking at her feet nervously. 'She's just like you used to be.' Veronica scoffed. **"She'll never look as good as me though." **I inwardly chuckled. 'Of course deary.' I walked towards her and said, "Would you like to meet my other summons?" She looked up at me and nodded. I said, "Multi summoning jutsu." And did the typical routine for it, except I had to bite three fingers. In three clouds of smoke, three different summons came out and all yelled, "Naruto!" They jumped me and I was pinned onto the ground. "Hey guys haven't seen you in a while." Talia quickly said, "You saw me not too long ago. Take that you guys! He likes me more!" Raven, the phoenix, ironic much, said, "Hell no! I'll bet he did that to show how ugly you were." Then before they could fight Levi stepped in. "Guys just calm down. You're both ugly and you know it."

I laughed at their bickering. "You guys I need your attention.' They all turned their heads to me. "I got a new summon today and I think you will get along fine.' They turned their heads to Aphrodite who seemed to shrink down. "I think it'll make her more at ease if you took your human forms." Nods were seen before they transformed into three beautiful women. We all walked over to Aphrodite and Levi stuck out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Levi." Aphrodite took it and said confidently, "I'm Aphrodite." Then the hellos went around until I said, "Now that the pleasantries are over I wanted to ask all of you if you wanted to live in my new house with me. It's huge so it'll fit all of you." My three originals hugged me while Aphrodite nodded.

* * *

I led them inside and gave them each their rooms. They made sure to poof back to their world to grab their stuff. When we were all packed I led Aphrodite into my bedroom to talk about herself. She seemed really nervous all of a sudden. **"Of course she's fucking nervous you brought her into your bedroom!"** I chuckled. Oops. "Don't worry. The only thing I brought you in here for is to talk about each other." She let out a huge breath of air. "I thought you brought me in here to have sex with me or something I was really nervous." She said giggling.

I shook my head and said, "Well my names Naruto. I love Veronica and am hoping to love the other girls one day too, you included.' She blushed and turned her head. "I also love learning new jutsus. I have two dreams right now. The first is to find the other items of the sage of the six paths. The other is to kill every human on this planet except those I have found that are pure hearted." Her head snapped to me and she said, "Kill everyone? I don't think your that powerful to be able to do that yet." I nodded. "You are completely right. That's why in a few years I should be ready." She seemed to still be skeptical. "Well no matter. Now tell me a bit about yourself."

She smiled brightly and said, "I'm Aphrodite. I love my family and finding new swords. My favorite thing to do is lay in bed and relax. My dream is to have a perfect family." My face lit up upon hearing the last part. "Well I'll try my best to make sure your dream comes true." She blushed and left my room quickly. I love shy girls. **"Of course you do because you love me." **I sighed. 'You've been a bit of a bitch lately you know that?' She gasped loudly. **"What'd you call me?" **I laughed. 'You heard me.' She started mumbling things incoherently. 'How about tonight we seal the deal Veronica. We're done with the mission. Now we have the night all to ourselves.' I felt her smile sweetly. **"I would love that Naruto." **

When I went into the living room everyone was talking to each other. I'm glad they're friends or this would've been annoying as hell. "Alright guys nobody is to disturb me in my room tonight. I'm going to be with Veronica." I said happily. Three of the girls looked depressed and one blushed a bright red. "How about tomorrow?" Levi asked. I smiled kindly. "Tomorrow you can sleep in my room Levi." She didn't seem to object to the idea but the others got angry except Aphrodite. "Guys if this is going to work out we need to take turns. I don't think you all would want to sleep together." They looked at each other and looked back at me disgusted. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**Lemon alert!**

Night time came by quickly and I slipped into my bed. Closing my eyes I entered the mindscape. When I walked into the house I was met with a beautiful woman wrapped in a blanket. We went into the bedroom and she laid down on the bed. Then she unwrapped the blanket around her. **"Be gentle Naruto." **She said lovingly. I stripped off my clothes and kissed her. My hands made their way to her nipples while our lips were locked together. I stopped kissing her and moved my way down her body, leaving trails of kisses. Then I landed on her cute, pink vagina. I moved my mouth forward and started licking her clit. Her hands went onto my head and she tried to push me further in. After a lot of licking her juices started running. I licked a little bit up and mixed some on my finger.

I brought it down and put it into her ass. She moaned and said, **"Naruto will you please put it in." **I pulled my finger out and slowly inserted my dick into her. When I was all the way in, tears started falling from her face. I licked her tears off and started making out with her. After a little bit she started grinding me. I took the hint and began slowly moving back and forth, picking up the pace every once and a while. Eventually we both couldn't hold it anymore and came. I pulled out and cum was flowing down.

She sighed and looked at me dreamily. I narrowed my eyes at her. "We're not done yet." Her eyes grew wide and I quickly put my dick back into her. I used my swift release to take it to a whole new level of sex. Unfortunately since I was thrusting quickly, we also came quickly. She fell asleep from exhaustion. I chuckled and cleaned us up using my mind. Then I fell asleep beside her.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a stirring on my right. I figured it was Veronica so I put my tongue in her mouth and kissed her passionately. When we broke for air I noticed it was Aphrodite. Not wanting to anger her I said quickly, "Sorry. I figured I was still with Veronica." Her madly blushing face just shook her head no. "I really didn't mean t-" Before I could finish she kissed me. I let her and just took to allowing her to ravage my mouth. When she was finished I looked at her amused. "Did you enjoy that?" She nodded her and said, "I've been alive for a long time and never found a man good enough for me so I kinda got carried away when you kissed me."

I nodded my head in understanding. Then I asked the big question that was on my mind. "Why are you sleeping on my bed?" She blushed for a second before saying, "Well there was a thunderstorm last night and I'm kind of frightened of them." I chuckled at her. "That's fine with me. But if there's another one and I'm with another girl I can't be there for you." She nodded her head at me in understanding. "Alright let's go get breakfast." I said happily.

* * *

Later that day I was summoned to Kushina through the communicator I put on her. I wasn't expecting to be in the office of Minato. "Hello." I said with an even tone. Minato's eyes widened. "Did you just use the Hiraishin?" I shook my head no. "I made my own form of it." He smiled widely and then, just like that, got serious. "We're here to discuss divorce papers." He said. I looked over at Kushina like she'd grown a second head. Did she really need to summon me here for this? "I know we weren't really in love but I thought that we were doing good." He said neutrally.

Kushina shook her head. "It was definitely not working out. There was no love in our relationship. I never wanted a relationship like that." Minato nodded his head. "Good enough. Where are you going to stay though?" Kushina smiled and pointed to me. His eyes wandered to mine and for the briefest of seconds showed anger. Maybe he did like her. "Very well. Sign here and it'll be official." After she was done signing I grabbed her shoulder and used my Triashin to bring us back to my house.

She looked at me and asked, "Does Veronica still hate me?" I nodded. Then she asked, "So what's she doing right now?" I chuckled, "Probably sleeping." She looked at me confused and I said, "We had a pretty rough night last night." I winked at her to get my point across. Kushina blushed and started drooling. Probably started imagining us together. Then I asked a question that I will do for all of my girls. "You're not bisexual are you?" Her face scrunched up in anger and said, "I will not have a threesome with you you pervert!" I laughed wholeheartedly. "Good that's what I wanted to hear."

When we got into the house everyone was telling each other how good they are in a fight. When they heard me coming they all turned to me excitedly but three of them frowned at the person next to me. "What the hell is she doing here Naruto?" Raven asked angrily. I put my hands in a calm down manner and said, "I've decided to put the past behind me. I hope you guys won't cause trouble for her because I have already done that for the past few years. So now we're even. She'll be living here from this day on."

Then Kushina asked, "Who are they?" I started pointing. "Raven. Levi. Aphrodite. Talia. She's my dinosaur summon I showed you." Talia was glaring down Kushina. "The others are different summons of mine. Also, enough of this anger shit. It was sweet the first time but now it's not cool. Quit being immature and get over it." My summons that knew her all backed down. Aphrodite raised her hand like we were in school. Chuckling to myself I pointed to her. "Why do they not like her?" She asked curiously. I facepalmed. Totally forgot. "I'll tell you at some point." I said. She nodded and dropped it.

* * *

I showed her the room she'd be staying in and she said, "Naruto will I be able to sleep with you?" Blushing a bit as she mentioned it. Smirking I said, "Why? So you can look down my pants while I was asleep?" Her hair started floating and she said, "I did that because I was curious as to how big it was. I won't do it again." I laughed a little and said, "I want to hear an I'm sorry." She bowed and apologized. "Are you happy now?" She asked embarrassedly. She must not like apologizing. I pulled her in for a hug. "Very." I said. She seemed to like the answer and hugged me back. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hug you like this." I rubbed her head. "You still don't know how badly neglecting me was for my childhood. Especially when I was beaten constantly and needed comfort." I felt her tears going down my back. "I'm sorry Naruto. I truly am. I'll make sure to love you with all my heart to make up for it." She said and pulled me in for a kiss. It was by no means a lust filled one, more passionate than anything. She pulled back and rested her forehead on mine. "I love you." I smiled and rubbed her cheek. "I hope I can say the same one day." Her face turned into a serene smile and she kissed me again.

"I've got an idea." I said worriedly. She looked at me confused and said, "What is it?" I gulped and responded, "I can use something that'll show you my worst memories as a kid. Then you can finally say you're sorry and feel what I felt." She didn't even think about it and said, "I'll do it." I shook my head and said, "This'll be horrible are you-" She interrupted me with a regular kiss. "Please." She finished. I couldn't say no to that. "Don't freak out. I have the sharingan." I said and her eyes widened. "How the hell?" I shook my head, signally for her to drop it. She did hesitantly and I activated my EMS. "Tsukiyomi."

Kushina was suddenly transported to Minato's house. She went to move but found that she couldn't control her body. Then the body she was in walked over to Minato and Kushina, who were training Ashika. These must be his memories. "Mom, dad can I train with you guys?" Naruto asked squeakily. So I'm in the body of Naruto. The memory Kushina looked at me and said, "No. We need to train Ashika to be really strong." I felt pain and sadness wash over me. Seems his emotions are connected with mine. "How come you can't train me too?" Naruto asked. This time Minato looked over. "We're busy Naruto. Bother us again some other time." He said angrily. Naruto began crying and running back into the house.

A thought rushed into my head then. 'That's the last time I take any more shit from them. I'll train on my own and kill them all!' Then I felt evil course through me. Did we really make him feel like this back then? Next thing I knew I was transported to the village with a feeling of dread. Looking out, there were villagers surrounding Naruto. "Let's do more damage to him than last time guys. Get him!" A villager screamed and they were upon me.

Naruto was stabbed, skinned, burned, beat up, and had a lot of his bones broken. And I felt every single thing he did. When they all left me in an alley a reddish glow began to go around me and heal me of my wounds. After a few minutes it took care of the major ones but it was still working on a bunch of the little wounds. So I trudged back home and said, "I'm home." Minato and Kushina didn't even acknowledge him. They just kept focusing on whatever Ashika was doing. His eyes narrowed and he thought, 'Hehehe... I will kill you all one day. I promise you.'

Then I got teleported to a room filled with presents and people. It must be the twins birthday today. I was sitting in a corner watching all of them give stuff to Ashika, while I got nothing. And I felt horrible. Then Tsunade and Jiraiya came up. I was quickly filled with happiness. They're my godparents they have to give me something right? But then Jiraiya said, "Ashika, Tsunade and I have decided to let you be the new summoner for the toads and slugs. Make us proud kiddo." My eyes narrowed dangerously. My happiness was quickly washed away with murderous rage. I stood up and walked out of the room. Nobody even noticed I had left. Then I teleported again and again, living a bunch of his memories. When it was all over I was back into Naruto's arms crying my heart out.

**There you have it! Now you finally get to see why I made Naruto forgive Kushina so easily. Because I was going to make her experience all the pain he did using Shisui's sharingan. And she divorced Minato so she's no longer a two-timer.**

**Next chapter will be some much needed character development for the girls. See you tomorrow and I hope you keep on enjoying my chapters. Until next time :D**

**Okay one last thing I forgot to mention. Is there a reason it's not updating my views for this story? Yesterday morning it was 2,126 and it's 2,126 right now. Any of you that have a story would you please PM me why it's not updating it? Thanks a billion guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chapter of SaltyUchiha's favorite story! He even wrote two great reviews about it! My most dedicated fan! Anyways this is going to be a lemony character development chapter. I at least want you to know the characters somewhat before the story gets in depth. Also in chapter 3 someone told me that a few paragraphs from chapter 2 merged in. I don't know why that happened but I fixed it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Then before this could escalate further I gently pulled her off of me. She whimpered from the loss of contact and I said, "Not right now. Maybe tomorrow we can continue this." She nodded and got off of me. Before we walked out the door she said, "Naruto. I didn't realize before you showed me your memories how bad I had hurt you. And to say I hurt you was an understatement. I made you hate people in general. I'm sorry." I smiled and pulled her into my arms. I heard her inhale deeply into my neck. "Like what you smell?" I asked humorously. She eeped in surprise and blushed. "I'm a jinchuriki, of course I can hear better than usual."

She looked up at me with those cute eyes and said, "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a pervert. It was just a matter of my pride I denied it so many times. Would you keep loving me though even if I am?" I laughed and licked the inside of her ear. She blushed a bright red and hid her face behind her hands. "I don't think you're as big a pervert as I am. Especially when I-" I was cut off by Kushina saying, "Okay! I don't wanna hear your sexscapade dattebane!" Then she covered her mouth and laughed nervously. I sighed and said, "I could delete your verbal tic from your memory and see if that helps." She looked really excited and asked, "How how?!"

I activated my sharingan and said, "These eyes were from Shisui. He was being attacked by Danzo and I let him get injured badly before jumping in and saving him. Then he told me to give these eyes to Itachi. I took them and transplanted them into me. I found out I was related to him somehow and I gained the next level of sharingan. His has an ability to alter memory." She seemed to wonder for a second before saying, "Why did Danzo attack him?" I laughed emotionlessly and said, "He wanted his eyes too." Before she could say anything else, I activated Kotoamatsukami and altered her memory of her word, making it so she doesn't even know it. When I was done she said, "So what are you going to do to me with the sharingan?" I smiled and said, "Nothing Kushina."

Before we started walking away she said, "That's right! I forgot to tell you and Ashika you're going to be entering the Chunin exams. I don't think you're going to have any trouble whatsoever but Ashika might. She was kind of a slow learner." Taking it all in stride I said, "Teach her the shadow clones. Then perhaps a semi strong jutsu depending on her element." Her face took one of surprise, "I don't want to teach her those. She's not ready." I laughed. "I learned those and more at the age of four. She should be fine." She agreed more out of guilt then anything.

"Oh by the way Kushina, Minato did love you. I don't know how much but he did." She seemed to think for a moment before saying, "More than likely. But I can't say the same for him. I hated his childish side." I butted in. "But if he ever tries to do something to you, use my communicator. I'll be there as soon as I can to stop him." She smiled and turned to me. Before I knew it she was forcing her tongue in my mouth. I complied for a minute before gently grabbing her butt and pulling her off of me. "As sweet as those kisses are I think we should wait until tomorrow." I said authoritatively. When we got into the living room where everyone usually was, it was completely empty. There was a note on the table. "We're in the hot springs. Join us if you want."-Levi. "No don't listen to her."-Aphrodite.

I chuckled a bit and said, "I'm going into the hot tub. Do you want to join us or should I go now?" She shook her head no and told me, "I need to pack everything at home. I'll make sure to send chakra to my shoulder if I need you." I patted her on the head. Before I could turn around she jumped on me and started kissing me forcefully again. Letting her get it off of her chest, I let her dominate my mouth. I did however put my hands down her pants and played with her ass. When she broke away I pulled my hands out of her pants and let her back onto the ground. "That feels so good. I haven't done that with anybody until recently." She said dreamily. I laughed and said, "Well you get to do it kind of whenever you want now. Now off you go you horny minx." She blushed and started walking away. Not before turning around and licking her lips sexily.

* * *

When I arrived at the hot tub, well, it didn't give off that heat it usually did. "Girls is there a reason the tubs kind of cold?" I asked perplexed. They pointed to Talia who said, "So maybe I accidentally used ice to cool it down a bit so we didn't burn. So what?" I facepalmed. "It's supposed to be hot and there is no way it would burn you. All of you have perfect skin so there's no way it could possible get scathed by the tub." They were awing or blushing at the compliment. Then Aphrodite said, "We're all naked. Don't come in here." We all laughed at her. "Don't be so prudish Aphrodite. I'm going to have to see you naked eventually. Why not do it earlier?"

She turned her head and pouted. I made sure their eyes were on me before I sealed my clothes. It got really quiet and they were all staring down at my dick. Three were drooling and one was blushing a nice tint of red. That's the reaction I wanted. Then I wasted no time in stepping into the bath. "Oh my god it is cold." I said surprised. I thought the water would of been hot for a long time with the natural hot springs here. So I applied scorch chakra, fire and wind, to my hand and stuck it into the water. A few seconds later it heated back up to what it normally was. Talia jumped out of the hot tub quickly. "Shit that's hot. How can you all stand that?" She said astonished. I sighed. "You get used to it. Now step back in slowly." She smiled deviously. "Only if I get to lay on you." I smiled. "Fair enough."

That was all the motivation she needed before getting in and laying her back onto my front. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her head. She blushed and closed her eyes. "Why couldn't you do that to me Naruto?" Raven said sadly. I shrugged, "You should've done a dirty trick like Talia." Talia looked up at me angrily and said, "It was all fair." I looked down at her and pecked her on the lips. "Of course it was." She blushed again and didn't say another word.

"Naruto would you mind putting more steam in here somehow. I would like to show you my body when we're in bed together, not here." Aphrodite said. "Ah you're one for traditions. Very well." I made a few hand signs and used boil release to make more steam. Levi looked on in awe. "How'd you do that?" I chuckled. "I used boil release. It's a mixture of fire and water." She nodded her head and was lost to her thoughts. Then Raven said, "So can I sleep with you tonight?" I shook my head sadly. "Tonight is Levi's night. I promised her. You can be with me tomorrow." Then we went into a comfortable silence. After a while Aphrodite said, "Well I think I'm done. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Pretty soon the other two got out saying nearly the same thing. Then I looked at Talia's 'sleeping' form and said, "They're gone now you pervert." She opened her eyes and turned her body to mine. "I just wanted some alone time." She said seductively. Then she tiptoed and started kissing me. I leaned into her kiss and began rubbing her sides. She started letting out a low feral growl when my hands traveled to her breasts. That must be her form of purring. How cute. I pulled her onto the side of the hot tub and before she complained I began sucking her boobs. Her growling became louder and I could see her vagina starting to get wetter. I went to reach down but Talia stopped me. "I'm not ready yet Naruto." I nodded in understanding and hopped out of the hot tub.

She got dressed and I unsealed comfortable, loose pajamas to wear. Walking back towards my room I noticed Levi waiting patiently outside my door. "Need something Levi?" I asked. She shook her head and said, "I was just waiting for you to come into your room. I didn't want to barge in and you be angry at me." I smiled and put my arm around her. "Thank you for your consideration." I walked her into my bedroom and she laid on the bed getting comfortable. I did my nightly routine and joined her. She snuggled up to me and said, "I love you Naruto." I kissed her passionately. Pulling away softly I said, "I love you too Levi." Then we fell asleep snuggling happily.

* * *

The next day I decided to pay Ashika a visit and give her a jutsu to learn. I made sure to walk in at a time where Minato wouldn't be home. "Ashika are you there?" I asked loudly. She came around a corner happily and hugged me. "I heard we're going to be in the chunin exams. Isn't that exciting?" I laughed. "Not really but I guess you'd care. So how about I help you train?" I said seriously. She nodded and replied, "Hell yes! With you training me I'm going to be the best!" I took her hand and Triashined to my house. We went into the training ground and I summoned a scroll. "I'm going to be teaching you the shadow clone jutsu. It can create physical copies of you and after they are dispelled they transfer anything they learned back to you. After this I'll teach you an elemental jutsu." She gave me a huge thumbs up and started reading the scroll.

When she was finished there were over fifty Veronica's standing around panting. "We did it!" They all said simultaneously. I smiled and said, "Good job Veronicas. Dispel them and I'll give you your next next jutsu." She dispelled them and then clutched her head. "Oops. Did I forget to mention if you dispel them all at once you get information overload and get a headache?" I said casually. She shook her fist at me. I walked over to her and put my finger to her forehead. I started channeling chakra to her body, making sure to filter out Veronica's chakra. When she was all filled up she asked excitedly, "How did you do that?" I gave her a light glare. "I used yin chakra. Something I will never teach you, seeing as it's dangerous and requires years of intense chakra training."

She frowned and then asked, "Well then can we get started learning that new jutsu?" I stared at her for a second. "You are really impatient and hyper. Like a little baby." She scowled before slamming her lips into mine. Making sure her tongue played with mine a little before leaving. "Was that babylike?" She asked smugly. I smirked and grabbed her boobs. "These certainly aren't babylike." She blushed and backed away from me. I put a genjutsu over my eyes and activated my sharingan, looked at her chakra. "It seems you have a water affinity. Probably from Kushina."

She smiled happily, "Sweet I wanted water! What do you have Naruto?" I smiled arrogantly at her. "All of them." She scoffed. "I doubt it." I decided to take advantage of this. "Alright how about this? If I can use all of the elements without a single hand seal then you are going to have sex with me." Her eyes widened and her blush was at top notch. Then she sputtered out, "If I win then you are going to teach me the most powerful jutsu you know." I put my hand out and she took it. Then with unrestrained glee I fired off lightning from my hand into a tree, scorching it and leaving a hole through it.

Her eyes widened and she said, "Four more to go. Bet that was the only one you could do." I held out two hands this time and shot water out of one and fire out of the other. She looked scared at this point and said quietly, "Two more..." I pulled my hand up and the earth lifted both Ashika and me up into the air, where I used the wind to glide us back down. I held out my hand to her and said shamelessly, "A deals a deal. Now I get to have all the fun I want." Her eyes widened and she shakily took my hand. "When will we do it?" She asked quietly. I smiled at her innocence. "Tonight I'll teleport to your room at nine." I put my hand on her shoulder and gave it the mark I gave Kushina. "Just apply a lot of chakra to your shoulder and I'll be there for you."

She nodded her head meekly. I sighed. "Ashika, look it's not so bad. You'll love it by the time we're done." She shook her head and gave me a forced grin. "Of course. Now what else am I going to learn?" I frowned. Walking over to her I took her face to mine and kissed her passionately. She responded eagerly, making sure to push her body onto mine for the warmth. When we broke off she smiled, "I look forward to tonight." I smiled and stepped back.

Before she knew what was going on I did a few hand seals and said, "Futon: Hurricane winds". The air in front of me picked up dramatically, uplifting a few trees. Ashika was wide mouthed at the display. I then said, "Take a leaf in your hand and channel chakra to it. It should split down the middle. When you've got that done channel chakra into a waterfall until you split it all the way up through the middle. And finally learn the jutsu from this scroll." I popped out a scroll from a seal in my arm. "Make sure to use shadow clones." I said sagely. She nodded and walked over to me. "Before you go could you please kiss me again?" I picked her up and pushed her on to a tree gently. Her mouth latched onto mine and we began to kiss. This one was rough and forceful. She broke away for air and licked my upper lip. "I'm a real pervert aren't I?" Ashika asked humorously. I nodded my head. "We both probably got it from Kushina."

* * *

I teleported back to my house and found Kushina. "Hey. Do you have anything training wise you need help learning?" I asked. She nodded her head. "I need help with my chakra chains. Do you know how to add an element to them?" I brought her outside and made my chains. Then I coated them in my lightning. I flicked them in random directions. Every time they would flick, lightning would shoot out the end of them. "That's amazing! Can you do that for water too?" She said astonished. I nodded my head and brought out five chains. I coated them all with the primary elements and flicked them around, causing a plethora of effects. "That's so fucking cool! I'm so glad your my teacher!"

I chuckled and took her hand. I circled a spot on her hand with my water chakra and told her to release a chain from there. She did and out came a chain with water surrounding it. It disappeared though as soon as it flicked once. "I want you to circle water chakra in a part of your body and release a chain from there. Eventually when you get better it'll take less time to coat it and you can keep it out for a long time." She seemed ecstatic and pulled me in for a long kiss. When we broke off she made a few shadow clones. She said, "Thanks," and went back to training.

When I walked back into the house Raven was standing by the door. "Do you not love me Naruto?" She asked emotionally. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, "Why do you think that?" She began crying and said, "You've spent time with Talia, Levi, Kushina, and Veronica. When will it be my turn?" I took her into my arms and patted her back. "You're too beautiful to cry Raven. Listen. I'll do something with you right now how about that?" She nodded her head and I brought her into my bedroom bridal style. I slammed the door shut behind me and laid her on my bed.

I pulled up her shirt and exposed her big boobs. I started suckling on them vigorously. Her back arched in pleasure and I used my other hand to begin fingering her. When I felt like she was ready I pulled her pants down all the way and licked her slit. I put my tongue inside of her and began circling it. She couldn't take anymore and came on my face. I made sure to lick myself off and I crawled up to her. I kissed her passionately while using my hands to pull up her pants and pull down her shirt. I pulled back after a bit of tongue dominance, "I do love you Raven. And I hope that cleared it up." She seemed to accept that answer and touched her forehead to mine. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I love you too Naruto."

* * *

For the rest of the day I practiced applying yin and yang chakra to my elements. Which wasn't easy. I still can't fully grasp the concept of separating chakra. Then it hit nine. I used my Triashin to teleport to Ashika. She was waiting shyly by the bed. "Are you ready Ashika?" I asked softly. I don't want to pull her into anything she doesn't want to do. She nodded her head and I quickly, yet gently, laid her on the bed, kissing her. Her tongue retreated back into her mouth where mine followed and dominated it. While kissing her I slowly started undressing her. We broke for air and to get our garments off. When we were completely nude I brought my face down to her vagina.

I started kissing, licking, biting, basically anything I could do with my mouth I did to her pussy lips and clit. She came a few minutes later, with me lapping up her juices. Then I put my dick at her entrance. "Will this hurt Naruto?" She asked me timidly. I nodded my head and replied, "It will only hurt in the beginning, but it'll start feeling good soon after." She seemed to accept that answer and I pushed in gently. When I was all the way in her eyes were watering and she seemed to be in pain. So I wiped away her tears and gently kissed her. She kissed me back softly and after a few minutes her hips moved.

I pulled my dick all the way out and slammed it back in. She seemed to like it if her moaning had anything to do with it so I did it again. I kept the rhythm for a while until she came and I just kept my dick inside of her pumping faster. She picked herself up and wrapped her body completely around me. I put my hands on her butt to steady her and began ramming her harder. Her face bent down to my neck and bit me softly. Chuckling to myself I started licking the rim of her ear. I couldn't take much more and released inside of her. She let out a content sigh and kissed me. Then she fell back and started snoring. Guess it was too much for her. I teleported back home and fell asleep. Going into my mind, I found Veronica sleeping soundly. I hope she's okay. She hasn't been awake for a while now.

* * *

**IMPORTANT-MAKE SURE TO READ**

**Okay guys next chapter is what you've all been waiting for... A main character dies! Who do you think it's going to be? Make sure to write it in the reviews so I at least get to see your guesses or PM me them. Don't start thinking I'm a review addict! Alright, see you next chapter for an interesting climax!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it guys. Who will die? I had a few good guesses. I had a few Minato, a veronica, and Kakashi or Sasuke. Let's read and find out if you're right! On a side note this is the chunin exam arc. I've left out most of the canon fights between the genin because we all know about them and it'd just be repetitive to read. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Throughout the week I've been training really hard. Need to get myself sharpened up for the genins. Just kidding I've actually been getting ready for an invasion that's going to happen. One of my clones in Suna reported to me that Orochimaru killed the Kazekage and is going to be leading Otogakure and Suna into Konoha to burn it down. I've been thinking on whether I should let it happen or stop it. My thoughts went along the lines of stopping it. If I did then they'd see me as a hero and it'd be that much better taking Konoha down. Also, I might get a chance to kill Minato when Orochimaru faces off against him. Or I could kill them both. Haha! I love that idea even better.

I walked into the building where the contestants were for the chunin exams. There were two people blocking the wrong door, which had a genjutsu on it to make it seem like it was the right one. Everyone was begrudgingly leaving it alone until I discreetly undid the genjutsu. People started yelling at the two and eventually they took off their henge and turned back into the gatekeepers. Foolish. Who's watching the gate while these two are doing this? They made the mistake of looking into my eyes, because I made sure to turn them blood red. They freaked out and ran out of the building. "That was pretty funny." Ashika giggled out.

I turned to her and smiled. "Not as funny as you falling asleep after we-" She put her hand over my mouth and whispered nervously, "Not in public! Sheesh. I thought you knew better." I scoffed at her. "My shame knows no bounds." She laughed and we went into the exam room. When we took our seats, Ibiki walked in. Another person I really want to kill. He tortured me for supposedly telling people about the Kyuubi. He'll pay dearly. He told us how this test needs to be done and I zoned out after a little bit of talking.

I must of really not been paying attention because he was in front of my face next thing I knew saying, "Did you not hear me you piece of shit?! I said get working!" He probably figured I was still the brat I used to be back in the day. I put a genjutsu around us so it seemed like I was putting on a normal face when in reality I put on my 'scary face'. I don't find it scary but Veronica nailed into me how I need to have a psychotic look in order to frighten enemies.

He started backing away from me sweating. Then I spoke, "A lot has changed since back then Ibiki. Don't think for a second I won't rip out your neck with my teeth and eat it. Now get back to the front of the room." He nodded quickly and went to the front of the room. I looked at the test. This shit is so pointless to know. I glanced around the room and noticed people cheating off of each other. That must be the test. I looked over at Ashika and she was using her wind element to knock someones paper up slightly and look at the answers in a matter of a few seconds. Good thinking.

* * *

When it was all over someone came bursting into the room. "It's your friendly neighbor Anko Mitarashi here for duty. Oh wait it's Naruto. You really are my neighbor now aren't yah. Hahaha!" I let out a sigh. She seemed to catch it and threw a kunai at me. I stopped it with my finger and let it balance there with my chakra. "I would appreciate it if you kept sadistic stuff like this for the bedroom Anko." I said huskily. Everyone started blushing and stuttering while Anko was faring no better. She yelled, "We haven't fucked yet!" She noticed her mistake of saying yet and she hid her face in her hands.

I made my way to the front of the room and stood beside her. "For the record we haven't done anything everyone. Now follow her. And if you don't I'll let Anko cut you up." Her embarrassment seemed to fade out the drain and she smiled cruelly. She led us out to the entrance of the forest of death. Dammit, I've got to put a genjutsu or something over the house so nobody can tell it's there. Anko started explaining the rules and shit but all I heard was that we need the opposite scroll we have. So I waited until we had to run into the forest before doing my shadow clone substitute trick. I heard someone scream from disappointment not too long after. Ha! These people in the exam suck if they just figured out I took their scroll.

"I'll be right back okay? I need to put a genjutsu over the house." She nodded her head and I teleported to my palace. I was going to put a genjutsu over it when I noticed Anko by the front door. I walked over to her and said, "What do you need?" She seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, "Well I kind of was wondering if you were saying the whole bed thing as a joke or you meant it." Catching what the real message was I cupped her face in my hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She melted into it right away. When I pulled back, she was blushing. "Glad your mask is off. That sadistic side doesn't go with your beautiful face."

She smiled sweetly and said, "Would you mind if I lived here for a while? I hate living with that bitch Kurenai. All she talks about is Asuma. God I can't stand that nicotine addict. And Kurenai is just a slut." I nodded my head in agreement. "I don't mind. I have five people living with me at the moment. One of them is Kushina.' Her face took one of anger right after saying her name. "Relax. I made her go through everything I did as a kid and we're even now. My others are summons by the way." Her face took one of awe before rushing into the house.

Now I casted the genjutsu and teleported back to Ashika. She was currently in the tower waiting on me. "What took you so long?" She asked impatiently. I laughed slightly and smacked her butt. She turned beet red, then ignored me. "Anko wanted to confess to me." Ashika looked kind of sad for a moment before straightening herself out again. "Ashika you know I will still love you." I said lovingly. She smiled at the answer and traced her fingers on my chest. "We're still going to be having sex right?" I laughed loudly. "Hell yeah we are! You're great at it! And nobody has softer boobs than you." She blushed brightly and looked around to make sure people weren't looking at us. "Just open the damn scrolls." She said embarrassedly.

I complied and out popped Minato. My favorite person. "You two passed already! Congratulations! Well I was going to tell you a riddle but I think you'll figure it out quickly. Anyways good job and now you are going to be staying here for a few days waiting for the other teams." He finished looking at me with a slight glare and left. "I'll leave blood clones of us here and we can go back to my house." I told her. She nodded and we teleported to my house.

* * *

A few days later everyone who passed was currently lined up and listening to Minato talk about random shit. He really loves to listen to himself talk. **"You're right about that."** I happily shouted back, 'You're finally awake! How do you feel? I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" She mentally shook her head. **"Since we had sex it marked us as mates. Which made my soul merge with yours. That's why I was out for a while." ** I took that explanation in stride and then asked, 'Well now that our souls are merged what happens?' She giggled and responded, **"Now you are immortal just like me. The only difference is if you are defeated in battle you'll die. But if I am I'll just come back after a few years. But if one of us dies we both do." **

Seems legit. 'Well I appreciate it. Now tell me. How did you like our sex?' Her entire arrogant demeanor changed to one who was blushing intensely and freaking out. **"It... Was nice... I was glad we were finally able to do it." **When she finished I was laughing at her. "I knew you'd like it." Then before she answered Minato finished talking. My name and a kid named Kiba appeared on a screen. I guess that means I'm going to fight him. He jumped down into the arena and I follow him.

"Are you ready retard? I heard you got the worst grades in the class. There's no way you're going to beat me." He said smugly. I decided to humor him. 'Veronica I think I found a way for you to come out of the seal while you were asleep.' She liked the idea if her yelling was anything to go by. **"Hell yah! Try it out!" **I put my hands together and said, "Yin/Yang: Prison Break." A poof of smoke appeared next to me and Veronica was standing in human form with nine tails swishing behind her. **"I'm out bitches!" **She said happily and hugged me. She got off and Kiba said, "That's not fair! How come it's 2 on 1?" I raised my hand and said, "You've got your dog. I've got my sexy fox." Veronica liked my answer and rubbed her tails against me.

"Fox? What are you talking about?" He asked confused. I gave Veronica a look and she understood it perfectly well. She transformed into a dog sized Kyuubi. **"Does this answer your question puny mortal?"** She asked in her demonic voice. He seemed to shit his pants. Everyone in the crowd was beyond frightened. "I-I For... I forfeit..." He said shakily and ran out of the arena. Veronica began laughing evilly. **"That was so pathetic." **I nodded my head at her. "Get back into me for now. I'll let you out later okay?" I said apologetically. She looked downtrodden but complied and poofed back into me. Everyone looked ready to kill me. "If anyone has any problems with her being out of the seal tell me. I'll make sure she comes out to destroy the village if so." I said threateningly. Everyone got the message and kept silent.

* * *

The next matches were all boring. Shikamaru vs. this Kin girl. Easy win for him. Sasuke against some sound guy. Another sound guy and Shino. One of the people from Suna vs a weird leaf ninja. Tenten against a sound ninja. Which was really hilarious since the sand ninja used wind and Tenten kept trying to throw weapons at her. Then Hinata was against Neji. Stutter vs arrogant prick. That match was boring as hell and ended with Hinata in a pool of her own blood. Seems Neji was a part of the branch family while Hinata was the main. Another sound guy vs Fatty pig fatty. Fatso got blown away in the first few seconds of fighting. Then Gaara vs Lee. That was pretty sweet. Lee used his most powerful attack to try and kill Gaara who effortlessly nearly killed Lee. My second favorite fight. My all time favorite was Sakura vs Ino. Oh my god! I kept getting yelled at the entire time they were fighting because I kept laughing so hard but I couldn't help it. They were slapping each other and pulling their hair. It was awesome!

When it was all over we had gotten another speech from Minato and had to pick our number for our matches. The match ups were me vs arrogant asshole. Then it was brood vs sand jinchuriki. Next was bug boy vs puppet. The last was the wind chick from sand against our shadow dancer. I can't wait for my match. I can only imagine how arrogant Neji will be thinking he can take me down. 'Hey Veronica can you let me handle Neji?' I heard a sigh. **"Fine take all the fun."** I gave her a mental pat on the head. 'I took something else of yours that was fun.' She blushed and cut off our connection.

* * *

When I got home all the girls were waiting with drinks. They started cheering as I got closer. Did I do something that required celebration? They all ran over to me and Raven said, "Congratulations on getting Veronica out of the seal." Oh that's definitely a worthy celebration cause. I used my jutsu to get Veronica out and everybody was hugging her cute little human form. They were saying how tiny and cute she is. Veronica couldn't take it anymore and transformed into a house sized Kyuubi. **"One more fucking word!"** I started laughing hysterically. The rest of the girls were cowering. I yelled, "Transform back before the entire house gets ruined!" She nodded and turned back into her human form.

Then Kushina said, "Wait you said that Veronica and you had sex. You fucked a kid?" Everything stopped in that moment. I need to get Veronica away before she kills her. She already didn't like her but from that insult there's no redemption. I looked at Veronica and she was seething. Her eyes started glowing red and she was getting furry. I looked over at Kushina giving her a glare. She seemed to understand what she did and frowned. I used Kamui to bring us to the desert of Suna. She transformed into the full Kyuubi and said, **"Where is that bitch?! I'll wring her god damn neck!" **I frowned. "You will do no such thing Veronica. Calm down. That was a normal reaction to our situation." She didn't seem to care and charged a tailed beast bomb. Oh shit! I quickly used wood release to subdue her.

"Fucking stop Veronica! You're starting to act like an eight year old." I said angrily. She turned her head to me and snarled. **"Is this how you think of me? As an eight year old? What kind of a kid fucks?" **Couldn't argue with that one. "Just calm down Veronica and transform back. I love you too much to have to fight you." Her eyes softened a tad and she said, **"I love you too." **She slowly transformed back into a human. I got rid of the wood and hugged her. "You can't stay mad at Kushina forever. I ended up showing her my memories of my past and she felt them as well. So now that she's shared my pain there's nothing to hate her for."

Veronica shook her head. **"It's not that easy Naruto. She is the one who caused this pain. Everything you're doing right now is because of her."** There's no way she'll forgive Kushina at this rate. So I took it upon myself to calm the tension and kissed her. Veronica used her fangs to bite me slightly and started licking the inside of my mouth with my blood in it. She needs to control her blood lust. I finished the kiss off with a hand to her armpit, trying to get her to laugh. It tickled her so I did it repeatedly. Eventually she got done laughing/crying and said, **"I won't forgive her but I will ignore her."** I smiled and took her hand. "That's all I can ask for." Then we teleported back to the house.

When we arrived Kushina seemed to back up away from Veronica. "Don't worry I got her to calm down. But! She won't forgive you." I said sternly. Kushina nodded and bowed. "I'm sorry Veronica." Veronica just ignored her. "Well now that we're all settled why don't we head back into the house and talk about our days." And so it went, for the whole night we played games, had a cookout, and drank a lot. I woke up the next day to Kushina laying on me. I definitely didn't get drunk last night so I would remember if we did anything. That means she must have snuck into my room.

I gently woke her up with a nudge to the shoulder. Her eyes stirred and she looked at me. "Five more minutes please." She said softly and closed her eyes. I maneuvered my way from under her and picked her up bridal style. "Put me down." She mumbled, still half asleep. I dropped her on the spot. "Ow! God dammit I didn't mean it literally!" I snickered. "Well you shouldn't have said it then." She huffed and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

I decided this month would be the month I relax. I've been doing too much training recently. I need some alone time, so I went to a private sauna. I hate to say it but the atmosphere is better than mine at home. Lately it feels like they're all hiding something from me. I get a weird vibe when they whisper to each other. We promised never to listen on each others conversations so there's no way I could hear them. Well it's never good to dwell on shit like that. Time to relax. I kicked back my head and let out a huge sigh. This is the life. Then I heard perverted giggling. Can I not get one day where I can relax?

I used a little jutsu to dry myself off and unsealed an outfit. Then I jumped out and walked towards the spot I heard it. Oh great it's one of my favorite people in this shit hole. Jaraiya of the sannin. The man who thought the prophecy about Ashika saving the world was true. We all know that's a load of bull. I hate to be mean to her but she's not a very good ninja. Too loud, can't focus, and takes a while to learn something. Well I don't wanna talk to Jaraiya so I'm just going to turn around and keep walking. "Hey! Wait up!" I heard him yell. There's no way he's talking to me because he hadn't uttered one word to me since the day I was born.

Then he ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "You look a lot like Minato. Are you related?" He asked curiously. I wanted to pummel his face in right there. Veronica would agree with me but she's in the mansion right now. I shook my head no and kept walking, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone. "That's right! I forgot Minato had a son!" He said happily. Like he just solved a puzzle he's been trying to figure out for years. Could he be any more of a blunt dick? "Your name is Naruto right?" He asked, catching up to me. I ignored him and started jumping from building to building. I would've used Triashin but that'd make him bother me more than I want.

He caught up and yelled, "Don't ignore me! Do you know who I am? I'm the great Jaraiya! Your godfather." Quicker then he could react I sent an unnamed wind jutsu at him and blew him away. Godfather my ass. Before I could use Triashin to get home he appeared next to me. Just leave me alone you stubborn old fart. "Now how did you do that? I didn't see you make hand signs so you had to of done it without them. But you're a genin. What else can you do?" He asked like a professor. I motioned for him to come closer. When he was close enough I put my hands in front of his back and whispered, "Wind: Spiraling Gale." His eyes widened before he was blown back farther than last time. I made sure to quickly teleport home.

* * *

"I'm back." I said to nobody. Ashika came around the corner. "Hey. Raven, Talia, Levi, and Aphrodite all said they'd go back to their homes for this month. Veronica teleported into your mind not too long ago.' **"Yo." **"And mom said she was on a mission for this month. I'm going to make sure to train before the exams so I'll be busy. Sorry you're going to be all alone." She finished sadly and pecked me on the lips. I chuckled, "As long as you guys are alive I'm happy. I'll see you around twin." The word twin seemed to make her blush. I guess the thought of incest was still embarrassing to her.

She left and I was alone. **"Hey I'm here!" '**Hehe... Yeah sorry.' **"Actually I'm going to go find all my gear and scrolls I've hid around the countries. So would you please let me out?" **I used the yin/yang jutsu and she was standing in front of me. "Love you Veronica." I said and kissed her. **"I love you too."** Then she disappeared in a poof of smoke. Must be a weird reverse summoning scroll.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Today is the day I finally get to kill Minato. Looking up from my spot in the arena, I noticed all my girls in their own spot. They were waving at me and shouting hellos. I smiled and waved back. I'm glad I got to see them today. Ashika walked up beside me and said, "Hey Naruto." I hugged her and said, "Good afternoon Ashika. How did your training go?" She smiled and responded, "Great! I learned everything you gave me!" I patted her head. Unfortunately my moment was ruined when Minato started giving another speech about how great family is and the village is like a family. Yup. A truly dysfunctional family.

"Will Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze please come down?" The proctor said and I jumped down to the arena. Neji was walking arrogantly slow towards me. Is he trying to walk in slow motion or something? Neji then proceeded to talk about fate. "It is by fate's decree that you will lose. Since you are the runt of the family while I am the elite." I started laughing hard. "You're from the branch family! The hell do you mean the elite?!"

He got furious and the proctor said, "Begin!" Neji jumped towards me at a speed that was fast for genins. I smiled and activated my new technique. He yelled, "Two palm!" When his two fingers touched me, his body convulsed and he took a step back, barely standing. "T-t-the... hell?" He said surprised. I smiled and responded, "I activated my electrical air current technique. It is lightning in the air that's invisible to even the byakugan due to its small size." He seemed scared at that. Probably wondering how he is going to beat me now that I can deflect the Hyuuga techniques.

Then he smiled smugly. "No matter. I'll finish this in one blow." I raised my eyebrow in confusion before he jumped at me and spun. "Heavenly spin!" He screamed and he rotated, creating a sphere of chakra around him. I created a water rasengan and shoved it through, hitting him and causing his stomach to make splat noises before he was flung back. All the water did was make the chakra more liquified, making it easier to dig into people. The medics quickly rushed him out and I jumped up in the stands near my girls. They were congratulating and hugging me to death.

* * *

The next matches were boring, with Sasuke being late so I didn't get to watch him being killed by a blood thirsty jinchuriki. The sand guy with lipstick on him forfeit. Definitely killing him in this invasion. Shikamaru forfeited from lack of chakra. I used my sharingan and looked into his system. He definitely had enough to keep going. Maybe he had a thing for that girl. Then Sasuke appeared with Kakashi. So they decided to let him fight against Gaara. Favoritism much? The battle ended with Sasuke hurting Gaara and Orochimaru jumping Minato. Time for me to join in on the fun. "Stay safe. I love you all." I said and went up to the barrier Orochimaru made so nobody could intrude on his battle.

I walked up to one corner of the barrier where a red head was. "Could you let me in?" I asked nicely. She looked at me in shock before recovering. "Fuck no you damn retard! Can't you see those little pussies are fighting!" She yelled angrily at me. What a potty mouth. I shrugged and looked at the barrier for a second. I could use Kamui to get in there. I waved to the red head before activating my sharingan and disappearing in a vortex.

Inside the barrier, Minato was fighting the three previous Kages and Orochimaru. I would've jumped for joy but I noticed Orochimaru used the impure ressurection on them. Well that means they aren't as good as usual since they can't really think out strategies. Shit. Now I have to intervene. I walked towards Orochimaru while he was controlling the undead jutsu. "What do you want brat? Can't you see I'm... Wait how did you get in here?" He asked annoyed. I reactivated my sharingan and smiled. "I know things. Now can you let me kill you so I can kill Minato?" He merely smiled cruelly and said, "Or I could kill you and take your beautiful eyes."

Right when he took off towards me I burned him with Amaterasu. His screams were loud and painful. "You reap what you sow." I said heartily. The zombified Hokages all fell apart after I did that and Minato appeared by me. "I may not like you but thanks." He said emotionlessly. I cracked a wide grin and said, "Don't thank me yet!" I used blaze: burning hell on him but he jumped away in time to dodge. Then he started throwing his annoying Hiraishin kunai at me. Every time one would get near me I would overwrite it with my Triashin. "What the hell's going on!?" He yelled angrily while trying to teleport to me through a kunai. I laughed hysterically. "I finally get to kill you!" I summoned my sword and jumped towards him quicker than he could react. But it was all in vain because someone blocked my path. Someone I never thought would try to.

**"Naruto stop this."** Veronica said while pushing my sword back with her own. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Why is she stopping me from killing him? Is this some sort of genjutsu? No it couldn't be. My eyes couldn't be fooled by one. I barely managed to get one word out because my voice was leaving me. "Why?" She shook her head sadly. **"I won't let you go through with your dream of killing everybody. It's not the answer to your problems."** I was about to try and respond when I felt something coming towards me so I jumped back. A chain was through the ground where I had stood. "Sorry Naruto but we're not about to let this happen." Kushina said. Then all of my girls lined up in front of me. Talia, Levi, Raven, Aphrodite, Ashika, Anko, Haku, Kushina and Veronica.

"People are better than you think Naruto. You've just seen the darkest of humanity, but there's good out there." Aphrodite said soothingly. My mind was currently trying to analyze the situation. The only thing I could get out of this was that I was betrayed. By the ones I had loved. Ashika lovingly said, "We do love you Naruto but the world comes before our love." Lies! None of them ever loved me. All of these people don't know the pain of being hated by everyone except Anko. So why would she be here with them? It must of all been ploy to get me to soften up to them for this moment of surprise. I guess happiness and love is forever out of my grasp.

"None of you ever loved me. All my life I've been alone. Everything I've done for you, done with you was just a set up. It all lead up to this one moment. Now I know! Now I know that this world truly is disgusting!" I yelled and a few of them teared up. I won't fall for any of that shit! Never again! Tears were pouring down my summons eyes and they said, "Summoning jutsu." Their dads all came out of the smoke.

"I see it is time. I'm sorry Naruto. My daughter truly cared for you." The huge Phoenix said. I laughed at him. "They could care less about me! I'm nothing. I never have been and I never will be. That's the life I've had to live with." I said with a look of acceptance. "That's not true! We do love you!" Raven yelled sadly. "Fuck you! I won't trust you or anyone else ever again!" I exclaimed angrily. The boss summons all seemed to start their jutsus. I jumped back into the air and where I was erupted in a combination of elements.

I did a few hand seals and said, "Chaos: Mankind's destruction" A pitch black ball erupted from my hand and I threw it at the village. Minato jumped towards it quickly and threw a kunai at it. It teleported away and in the far off distance you could see a great explosion. I started panting. That takes half of my chakra for that one attack. Veronica turned into a mini nine tailed fox and shot a tailed beast bomb at me. I triashined behind her with my sword in hand, ready to strike her down when I remembered something. If I kill her we both die. With that slightest moment of hesitation a clawed hand was stabbed through my chest.

I clutched at the wound disbelievingly. Did that just happen? Was everything I've ever done for nothing? I fell to the ground on my back and looked towards the sky. In the end I was cut down by the person I love the most. She knew the consequences and knows she'll die too but I guess she really wanted me dead. With my fading vision I noticed all of the girls crowding around my body crying. Even to the end they'll act like they truly care about me. What a sick world. Veronica crawled over to me and was inches over my face. **"I love you Naruto."** She said weakly and went to kiss me. I used the last of my strength to turn my head away from her. She burst forth into tears and collapsed onto me. Then my vision started to completely fade. My only regret in life was believing that my girls were different than the villagers. Hopefully, one day, someone else will see this world like I did and get strong enough to destroy it.

* * *

**...None of you saw that coming did you? The best endings are always the unexpected ones. People will probably think I trolled with this chapter but I can honestly say I did this without having trolling thoughts on my mind. Since this was completely unexpected it made for an ultimate ending. Hope you liked my story! Love you all! Especially my favorite SaltyUchiha! If you have any questions or concerns review them and I'll make sure to PM you within a day! **


End file.
